Badass with a hint of Beauty
by Jerrie Higarashi
Summary: Daryl hates the new girl that's introduced on his team...she's everything that he is... distant, hot-headed, quick, knows how to handle a gun/weapon, and pretty badass - with a hint of beauty mixed in everything she does. The odd thing is...he wants to get closer to her.
1. Chapter 1: Saved by the Unexpected

_**Hola (: Well, for one. The plot bunny is such an asshole. Anyways, I've been watching The Walking Dead for a while now and I'm in love with this show. I now know what to do if there ever is a zombie apocalypse … **_

_**Oh, and this is somewhere in the middle of Season 2 and will eventually start off in Season 3 :)**_

_**I hope you all enjoy! :D**_

* * *

Shit.

That's what everything around her was.

Just complete shit.

She scoffed as she rummaged through another drawer for food.

No such luck…

Sometimes she wondered how in the hell she even went on without any motivation in this god forsaken world. Those damn walkers… They took everything away from her. So she only had one thing to do… and that was survive the best way she could.

She sighed and shook her head as everything was wiped out clean. The only good thing was that the little house had first aid kits and other medical supplies. They also had a nice bed for her to crash in for the night. She dropped her things on the kitchen table and decided to stay there until the next morning. She looked outside the window; it was still evening out so she had plenty of time to hunt. But there was one thing wrong with her.

Somehow, she became sick and she still wasn't over it. She coughed and had a runny nose and even spiked a fever. Hell, she even threw up from time to time. She needed sleep and a lot of it for her to keep going.

Artemis made her way to the bed (which was somewhat clean) and laid down in it. Her stomach growled and she rubbed it, closing her eyes. After taking a couple of breaths to calm her nerves and sleep, the last breath she took tickled her throat and she went into an all out cough attack. She quickly sat up and covered her mouth to muffle the noises so she wouldn't attract any walkers. She cringed after her coughing slowed down and finally stopped. She looked down at her palm and saw blood splattered on it.

Clearing her throat, she slowly slid out of the bed and checked the dusty window to see if she had attracted any danger to her. She only saw one stray walker in the distance just wandering around.

Nothing too bad.

Second, she went to the small bathroom to dip her hands in the cold water to wash off the blood. Shaking off the water from them, she then wiped them on her torn shirt and went back to bed to hopefully get a few hours of sleep in.

A couple of hours later in her semi-light sleep, Artemis woke up to hear harsh scratching and scraping at the window. She winced and rubbed her aching head since she had a horrible headache. The scratching became louder and she heard growling. The sounds made her sit up, which triggered another cough attack yet again. Artemis covered her mouth and went to the window and then stopped, even her coughing magically went away.

The damn window had at least four walkers snarling on the other side, clawing for her. She backed away and coughed up blood again while simultaneously cursing under her breath. She ran back to the kitchen where she left her stuff and quickly emptied out her backpack and placed in all of the new supplies she had gathered, ignoring the next set of walkers growling at her. She threw her trash on the ground and kicked them under the table. Artemis hooked her machete around her hips and checked her three pistols. One of the three was her favorite. It had a silencer from which she took from one of the abandoned sheriff's office.

"Dammit…" She whispered under her breath as the other two were empty… only one useful weapon besides her machete and pocket knife.

The snarls and guttural growls became louder as she zipped up her bag and slung it over her back. She pulled on her boots and placed her pocket knife in its holster inside her right boot. She placed her mini flashlight on her side pocket. It was still daylight out there, but the sun was going down fast… and being outside at night was very dangerous.

_Well, time to get out of this shithole._

Artemis quickly made her way to the front door and was about to unlock it and pull it open when she heard banging and growling again.

"Goddammit!"_ Next exit…_ She wiped her runny nose again and went to the next window in the back of the house and sighed as that too was occupied as well.

"Fuck. My. Life." She cursed herself and went back to the kitchen and unsheathed her machete, using its hilt, she broke the glass and pulled out her pistol with the silencer and began taking out the walkers quickly so she could get through. Once they were down, she climbed out and took off down the woods.

Well running wasn't a very good idea. She had to stop so she could catch her breath and that's when another cough attack came to her. Her hand automatically went over her mouth as she wheezed.

Artemis sighed as her coughing stopped finally, she started walking slowly , her vision blurring and her movements were wobbly. She sneezed, keeping her hand over her gun just in case. She came upon a big tree and slid down its trunk and sat on the ground, deciding to rest for a while since she didn't hear anything coming after her yet.

Artemis woke up minutes after when she heard the leaves crunching and the sound of growling again. She quickly pulled herself up and backed away, taking out her silencer out of its holster. Suddenly, a walker grabbed her arm and she gasped, snapping out of her tired-like trance.

"Let go of me!" She demanded and spun around, taking out her machete and slicing the walker's head off. She put her weapon back in place and made her journey to somewhere else safe so she could relax and recover from her illness.

She had her pistol in her hand and shuffled through the thick woods until she stopped and heard a chorus of groans and guttural growls. Artemis rolled her eyes and turned around, her expression changing immediately. She aimed her pistol at the seven walkers coming after her.

"Oh God no…" She mumbled to herself and began taking out each zombie that came closer to her. She was almost done until her gun clicked over and over without emitting another bullet from it. She glared at her prized weapon and turned around placing her gun back in its holster running off from the walkers she didn't succeed to kill. She heard the groaning get louder as she slowed down to catch her breath since she was terribly ill. She kept going though, until she exited out of the thick woods, pulling out her knife from her boot and stopping so she could take them on one by one.

Artemis had nowhere else to go…Her other pistols were empty and all she had was her knife and machete… If she was going to die, then she was going to do it with pride and not like a victim.

* * *

Dale was sitting on top of his RV, enjoying the evening as it got dark outside. He looked over Hershel's farm and scanned for any danger. He saw nothing out of the sort…that is until he saw rapid movement to his left. He sat up quickly and snatched up his binoculars, peeping in them to see a small girl killing off each walker, but barely making it out each time. He stood up as she got tackled by one of the walkers. He grabbed his sniper rifle and aimed, he pulled the trigger but it only clicked and he stamped his foot angrily. He made his way down his RV to reload.

"Hey! Rick! Somebody get out here quickly!" He called out frantically as he exited his vehicle. Rick, Glenn, T-Dog, and Daryl as well as everyone else came scrambling out.

"Dale? What's the matter?" Andrea came to his side as he was still reloading his rifle. Dale pointed out to to the distance and aimed, but he couldn't get his rifle to fire.

"Dammit! There are walkers out there and a girl just got eaten by them! Who knows, they could be heading this way now."

Rick frowned and quickly pulled out his own pistol. "What?" The others quickly went to get their weapons as well.

"Alright. Here's the plan," Rick stated. "T-Dog, Daryl and Glenn, you're coming with me. Shane and the others, stay here and protect each other until we get back."

"Glenn took a look to Maggie and then nodded to Rick. He took a crowbar while T-Dog had his own gun. Daryl was already equipped with his signature crossbow. They all took off quickly down the pasture to see four walkers following after a girl.

"Damn! She's slowing down. What the hell's the matter with her?" T-Dog announced. Rick ran faster when the girl turned around and began to fight – but without a gun. She growled at the walkers while she swiftly stabbed one of them in the head. After that one fell, another one quickly tackled her and snapped its jaws fiercely at her, blood dripping down its rotten mouth. Rick and Glenn killed off the last two walkers while Daryl killed the one on top of Artemis.

"Hey! Are you alright?" T-Dog helped her up, but she only pulled her arm from his grip and backed away, wobbling as she tried to stay up on her feet without falling over.

"Whoa there, we aren't going to hurt you. We just want to know what happened to you!" Artemis's vision blurred even more she then pulled out her knife from her boot, gripping it tightly. They all raised their hands up except for Daryl, trying to reason with her.

"Would you just relax? We're trying to help you and you're pushing us away!" Glenn said afterwards. Artemis raised her knife even farther and she charged after Glenn, pushing him aside and stabbing a stray walker in the left eye. She groaned and weakly pulled her knife out from the walker's eye and placed it back in her boot.

She then leaned over and unfortunately went into her cough attack she coughed up more blood than usual and turned around facing them.

"S-Stay away…from me…" She mumbled as blood trickled down her severely chapped lips. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell forward unconsciously.

Rick and T-Dog went up to her as she fell forward, but Daryl caught her just in time before she hit the ground.

"Hey! Are you okay? Were you bitten anywhere?" T-Dog and Glenn patted her cheek but she was out cold.

Daryl looked at her facial features and he frowned instantly. She was panting at a rapid pace and she had dark bags under her eyes as if she weren't sleeping at all. She had cuts and bruises everywhere on her.

_What the hell has this girl been going through?"_

"We've got to get her back to the house. She's in bad shape." Rick eyed her up and shook his head and said one last thing. "Let's move."

Daryl easily lifted her up into his arms. She was as light as a feather.

They immediately took off back to Hershel's house to get the mysterious girl medical attention.

* * *

_**Well… this was written better than expected… Though I wish this chapter was a bit longer. Oh, and I apologize for any mistakes I might have missed. **_

_**Next chapter, will reveal who Artemis is and all that !**_

_**Tell me what think!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Rick's Offer

_Oh my goodness! My apologies for not updating faster than I was supposed to! Please forgive me but life got in the way and… I just got lazy. lol. _

_OMG! I can't believe that we have to wait until February until the next episode starts! We're already at the mid-season finale! I really really really really…..REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY hope that they kill the governor. Michonne should've kicked his ass and ignored Andrea…_

_That burns me up. _

_OMG! OMG! OMG! Daryl and Merle finally meet up! I wonder what's gonna happen next? To be completely honest, I could care less for Merle and I kinda hope that he dies… _

_Did anybody see Glenn kick ass? I mean how wicked was that? He was like…the Asian Daryl ! lol…_

_Aaaaanyways ,_

_Shall the reading begin?_

**[**_**Represent . **_**]**

_Please enjoy__ (:_

* * *

_**B**__adass __**W**__ith __**A H**__int __**O**__f __**B**__eauty__**.**_

_**Jэяяiэ**__Higarashi__**. **__© 2O12._

* * *

Dale and the others watched as Daryl brought in the unconscious girl.

"Rick! She's dead! How could you even bring her body up here?" Lori scolded her husband angrily. "You'll endanger everyone of getting sick!" Daryl quickly passed Lori and went inside, ignoring her scoldings.

Hershel glared at Rick as well, watching him pant, T-Dog and Glenn finally catching up to him, hands on their knees as they tried to catch their breaths. Rick scowled with the same anger at Lori, irritated that she would even think that he would even bring a dead body up to Hershel's farm and endanger the whole family and friends.

"Have you not heard her panting? Lori, she's alive but barely...Hershel…please, help her…she needs it." Hershel looked down and then turned around. "Maggie…Patricia…Beth, I need an IV stat. Let's go and ahead and have a look at her." The elder man began rolling up his sleeves as he signaled Daryl to bring the girl to his next empty bedroom, the same place where he tried to save his wife's life, but failed to do so. The three girls of the house quickly scattered to do their duties that Hershel lightly commanded them.

Daryl easily set the panting girl on the bed and backed away, watching them set to work. Hershel and his two daughters came in with Patricia behind them with an IV pole and the bag withholding the liquid inside of it. Hershel put on his stethoscope, lightly pulling down her torn and tattered shirt down so he could put the chest piece on her bare chest. He blinked as she moaned in pain and panted more, apparently, the chest piece was cold. Everyone gathered around the door and watched the old man and his family do their work on the girl.

"Ma'am…if you can hear me, my name is Hershel, please do not panic, my family and I are only here to help you." Hershel assured, but he got no response from her as he frowned at her heartbeat. It was faint and he could hear in her chest that she was congested. He then placed the back of his hand on her forehead and the rest of her body. She was shivering uncontrollably. He frowned deeply again. He was highly surprised that she didn't even go into shock…her skin was burning up.

"Patricia, bring me a bowl full of ice cold water with a rag, this girl is burning up!" After starting the IV, Patricia nodded and quickly shooed everyone out of the door and closed it.

After almost an hour, Hershel and the rest of his family came out wiping their foreheads. Everyone was seated in the living room and looked up, curious as to what happened.

"Well…" Hershel started. "She's severely dehydrated. So we got her on an IV…she's has the flu it turns out to be. We finally got her fever to go down; all she needs is rest…and time."

Maggie leaned on the wall and sighed. "It's a miracle that she's lasted this long without medical attention."

T-Dog snorted. "Yeah well, you shoulda seen her. She was out there kicking ass. If she's able to do that while she's sick…" He shook his head and whistled.

Glenn nodded. "Think about it when she's up to full speed. Rick, maybe we should consider bringing her into the team." Everyone glanced over to said man and Lori placed her hand on his shoulder. "Whatever you chose is fine with me. But I'm a little skeptical since we don't even know anything about her. Who knows…she could be dangerous."

Rick rubbed his face, he's dealt with many hard decisions before, but this one was critical at the moment. He could easily be putting his family and friends in danger. He really had to think about his decision before the girl woke up.

"Come to think of it, she threatened us to stay away from her…" Daryl said while sitting in the window.

"Well…she did save Glenn's life as well…so I don't think that she can be all that bad." T-Dog countered softly. Rick listened to their opinions and rubbed his head – again, even more. It was almost 50/50. He sighed and closed his eyes, Lori saw this and frowned, she knew that this was stressing her husband out…she rubbed his shoulders again.

"Well, it's getting late. Why don't we all discuss this tomorrow when we're less stressed out." Hershel offered and everyone quickly agreed.

"I'll keep watch for tonight." Dale said.

"I'll help ya." Daryl said and Dale went back outside. He was curious about that girl and wanted to know more about her and how in the hell she stumbled upon Hershel's farm.

He climbed up his RV and sat in his lounge chair, he glanced down at Daryl to see him still sitting in the window, his face scrunched up in thought.

Dale wondered what could be going on in that head of his.

* * *

Artemis woke up; to see the sun blinding her. She groaned and squinted her eyes. She tried to sit up but her body quickly made her whine and then relax when the pain stabbed her from each place.

She balled her hands and then noticed that she was laying on something so soft…she couldn't have been back at the other house she just left…it was way dirtier and not all that comfortable… This feeling made her want to purr like a cat getting scratched under its chin because it felt so damn good. She rubbed the sheets with her hand and then blinked.

Something stung her arm and she slowly turned her head and groaned since it was so damn stiff. The sight she saw made her frown and slightly panic somewhat. She touched the IV in her arm and then looked around.

Was she in the hospital? Somebody saved her?

She looked around and saw family pictures and everything else that a regular house room would have. Oh…so she wasn't saved by 'them' after all. She was a little disappointed.

She whimpered as she sat up on her own and panted a little, she looked down at herself and touched the gown that was on her. It was pretty…it even smelled nice.

She winced and frowned when her body continued to throb painfully, especially her arm, it felt like it was burning. She touched the butterfly catheter on her arm again and then the plastic tubing it was hooked up to. She hated needles…especially IV's.

She panted and shoved the blanket off her, scooting over to the other side if the bed to get away from the door. Unfortunately, much to her dismay…the same door she was avoiding had opened up and in came Rick and Hershel with Maggie and Glenn behind them.

Artemis swallowed and winced as she had a sore throat, watching the four people stare at her back, she stopped moving for a second, scowling angrily.

"You're up…were you going somewhere?" Rick asked, slowly coming towards the girl who was clean now because of Hershel's daughters.

The first step that Rick made, Artemis took two, making Rick stop and hold up his hands. "Please…" He said in a soft tone, not trying to frighten her or anger her even more. "We're not going to hurt you...we're here to ask questions." Artemis coughed. When she stopped, she only glared, but she didn't move this time, she only panted.

"Ma'am, you're still not well yet. Just calm down and lie back down so we can get you back up to speed." Hershel said softly, coming towards her, slowly, but not a trace of fear in each step he took, or his expression.

"Where are my weapons?" She snapped, snarling at Hershel as he came closer making Maggie step up as well, but was stopped by Rick. "Don't…" He whispered to her, and then turned his attention back to Artemis.

"We have your weapons. They're safe with us for now. Until you get better we'll keep them for you." Artemis scowled and snarled at Hershel but he was already coming towards her even more, slowly.

"What's your name?" Rick then asked her, Glenn and Maggie were both on guard for anything to happen. Artemis felt trapped but when she knew she had nowhere to go for now, she had to give in…but that didn't mean for her to talk to any of them.

"None of your business." She snapped, her voice now hoarse as her throat was getting dryer, but something else happened, something struck her body and she collapsed, Hershel barely catching her.

"Whoa there…" The old man grunted and Rick was immediately by his side, helping him set her back into bed. Artemis was awake, but she was heavily fatigued. She panted slightly as Hershel and Maggie quickly changed her IV, making her groan. It was silent for a while as they worked but then they all heard a loud rumbling.

"My goodness, dear. When's the last time you've eaten?" Hershel asked, finally finished checking her over. Artemis swallowed and winced again.

"I…I don't know." She finally whispered. She really didn't know when was the last time she ate…maybe four to five days ago? A week? Hell, she was fighting for her life! She didn't have time to think about eating.

"Well let's get you something to eat. I'm surprised that you've lasted this long without passing out on us… Maggie…" He ordered his eldest daughter lightly and she nodded, quickly exiting the room to get something to eat. Rick was by her side, he decided to use this time when she couldn't move very much to dump the offer on her now.

"Well…I think that it's very rude for you not to introduce yourself after we just finished saving you." He told her lightly, kneeling down next to her by the bed.

"Ask me…if I care about what the hell you think…" She snapped to him again, turning her head away from him. "Why should I tell you a damn thing when I know nothing about you or any of these people here?" She coughed again and sighed after she finished.

Rick knew that she was right but he had no other idea but to ask her that way. "Well, if it makes you feel a little better, my name is Rick. This here is Glenn." He pointed to said Asian as he was standing by the door. "And this is Hershel." He pointed to the older man as he smiled lightly to her. "He and his family are the ones that saved you…you look a lot better than you did last night."

Artemis blinked, though she still held her glare, she had no idea what to say but she still didn't want to trust these unfamiliar people...yet

"We saw what you did last night to those walkers. That was pretty impressive. I'd like to ask, on behalf of myself and my friends and family…would you like to join us?" Artemis' eyes were wide…staring straight at Rick when he asked her that. She was highly surprised. Them? Asking her to join with them? ?

She shook her head and scowled. "What's the catch huh?" She whispered her voice still hoarse. Rick blinked at this and then finally found himself.

"Nothing. We just want you on the team…" Artemis scowled, turning over, panting even more. "Yeah, that's what they all say, until you start doing shit for 'em."

Maggie came back in, with a tray of bacon and scrambled eggs. She set it on the nightstand beside her, frowning as the girl only ignored her.

"Well…please think about the offer. We're not aiming to hold you here hostage. If you don't want to stay with us any longer, you're free to go at any time…_after_ you're better." Artemis almost jumped at the words he spoke when he told her that she could leave but then growled when he told her otherwise.

"Just think about it alright?" Rick stood up and patted her arm lightly, leaving out of the room with everyone. Hershel gave her a warm glance by which Artemis returned with a dark glare.

She sighed and rolled over on her stomach, mulling heavily over what her options should be. If she left after she got better…she'd just be living the same old lifestyle. Just for survival and not trusting anybody.

But. . .

If she stayed with these people and got to know them then… her life just might change…

She looked over to see two tablets of aspirin on the table with a glass of orange juice.

_What should I do?_

She finally decided that she could just wait until AFTER she ate to think and stress over her decision.

* * *

"Do you think that she'll accept?" Hershel asked Rick as everyone gathered to start the funeral for his family's beloved Otis. Rick only frowned and looked down as everyone followed them both to the outside of his house, with the exception of Daryl who was gone. "You know what Hershel, to be honest…I really don't think that she will. With that attitude she has…she'll be gone by the time she can get back on her feet again."

"I see…I am very sorry about that for you." Hershel was saddened that the poor girl wasn't going to stay but he really cared for his own family more. Besides, he was still trying to get Rick and his group off his land after Carl gets better and they find Sophia.

"Don't worry about it…let's just go ahead and get this funeral over with…I know Shane must be devastated."

It was a couple of days since Artemis was resting in Hershel's second room. Every now and then she'd watch as the old man and his youngest daughter, Beth and the other lady Patricia come in and feed her and give her medicine. She was very confused as to what she wanted to do. The people were nice. Too nice. Something ran through her mind and told bit to trust them too much, and that's what she was going to do. She looked to her left to see that her IV was gone. Her coughing was settling and her sore throat was somewhat gone. She finally had enough energy to get on her own and do things. She saw on the chair to her right that there was a navy blue tank top and black skinny jeans with her regular boots sitting at the bottom. She sat up and yawned, brushing back her unruly black hair out of her face. She slowly took her time to get up and stretch her legs, though on the first try, her legs almost gave out and collapsed. She took her time to stand back up and work out her unused joints. After she knew that she could stand on her own for a while, she walked to the mirror and stripped of the gown that was on her. She blinked and stared at herself as she was as clean as the mirror itself.

It's been a long time since she's felt this clean…wow.

After admiring herself, she finally pulled on the tank top which stopped at her navel and she pulled on the black skinny jeans (which to her surprise fit her). She then pulled on her boots which came to her calves and took another good look in the mirror at herself. Today was the day that she was never going to be free again. She was never going to see any of these people again. And for some reason…she was ready for it. She finally made her decision to leave…it would be trouble to stay and try to fit in with people she had no idea existed. So leaving was a great idea for her.

She quickly went back to the nightstand and took two of the aspirin's that was given to her and she downed the glass of orange juice.

She opened the door and looked both ways to see that the hallway was empty. _Where in the hell is that one guy? He has all my damn weapons! Even my back pack!_

With 'that one guy' Artemis meant Rick. She had no idea where he went but she was determined to find him. She made her way into the hallway; she was so close to the front door until Maggie intercepted her, frightening them both. Artemis said nothing as Maggie only stared.

"You're up…finally."

"Yeah…" Was the only thing that Artemis could manage to say.

"I suppose that you're going now?" Maggie asked her and Artemis nodded.

"Well…good luck I hope."

"Thanks…" She whispered to her and made her way out of the screen door, making Glenn look up from playing his guitar.

"H-hello…you look better." He told her softly, Artemis scrutinized his facial features as she stared at him. _Oh…_ She finally recognized him as the one that she 'saved' the other night when she stabbed the walker in the eye.

"Where's that guy…" She asked coldly, looking out at the farm. Deep inside, her subconscious was swooning. The view was beautiful…a farm. She dreamed on living on one…hell, even working on one. She liked the farm life. Ever since her mother and father brought her to one when she was younger, she's always wanted to go.

_If only they were here to see this…they'd go crazy… _Her subconscious told her softly and she nodded inside.

"…him going going that way where the large RV is…" She snapped back to reality and turned to the Asian dude.

"O-oh…and my name's Glenn…thanks for saving me that night. Much appreciated." Artemis blinked at him and then looked down.

"…was only protecting myself so I wouldn't have to kill another one of those…things." She muttered under her breath as she headed down the steps, making Glenn frown, though his frown brightened lightly when Maggie opened the door.

"What a bitch. . ." Maggie muttered to herself, making Glenn laugh and shake his head.

"You can say that again."

Artemis decided to take her time to get over to the RV. The scenery of the farm was dazzling to her. She wanted to take her shoes off and feel the tall grass tickle her feet. She wanted to run and roll around in it. But unfortunately, she had other places to be. Hopefully on her next trip, she could possibly snatch a car and find an abandoned farm and she could stay there for a while. But she doubted that what she saw there wouldn't be as…spectacular as the view she saw right here.

She sighed and argued with her subconscious to put away her childish thoughts. She was a woman now and this world as she thought wasn't about to take anybody who was going to be childish for the rest of their lives.

She finally caught up to the group and swallowed hard as she saw them hovering over a paper that was lying over a truck. She watched as one of the women tapped the man that she was looking for…

She stood up straight and kept going, ignoring all the unfamiliar eyes that were staring at her.

"Ah, I see that you're awake. How're you feeling?" The man asked her and she only stood a couple of feet away from him, her arms folded.

"I'd like my weapons please." The man she remembered as Rick frowned at her and stood up from leaning over the truck.

"You haven't considered my offer have you?" He stepped up to her, watching her intently, hoping…that she'd reconsider since he knew what her answer was going to be. Artemis blinked…the thought actually running through her mind again.

_Missy…COME ON! Don't be weak for these strangers. You've already made your decision. Now grab your things and let's get the hell out of here! _Artemis blinked as her subconscious yelled at her…even using her nickname. She was serious this time.

"Yes I have…but no. I'd just like to get my things that you not so kindly took from me." She noted with a serious glare. Rick had an irritated frown on his face but he nodded his head and sighed, rubbing the back of his head and going to Dale's RV where all her belongings were stored.

She noticed the African American man watching her. She tilted her head to the side, remembering him also with Rick and Glenn. But there was one person missing…somebody that she hasn't seen since that night. _Hmm…_

She also saw another man that had a shaved head and his shirt was unbuttoned. He stared at her…not looking away even as she sent him a glare.

"Here you go." Rick interrupted her musings and handed her the back pack and her holster belt for her machete which was tucked tightly in its sheath.

Artemis quickly checked her three pistols and a look of shock spread across her face. They were all loaded. Last time she checked…they were all empty.

"Um…my friend over there…Dale…" Rick pointed to an older man with a rifle strapped to his back and he waved at her with a warm smile. "He loaded them all up for you and cleaned them.

_Wow…what a nice thing to do…_ Cheh. Even her subconscious was quite impressed.

"Thank you…and tell…Hershel…" She backed away from him and turned around. "I said thanks. I appreciate you for saving me." She said dryly as she started her journey down the farm.

Strapping her pack tightly on her back and her knife tucked safely in her boot, she was ready to go and face whatever was out there.

* * *

_AND DONE!_

_Phew! I wrote this all today! _

_I totally lied last chapter about knowing more about Artemis…lol my bad… well anyways, this chapter started out around the ending of episode 3 of season 2 and just fast forwarded 2 episodes… so now we're in the middle of episode 5. Don't worry guys, I'm going to fast forward for each episode :)_

_So ja. _

_Next chapter is going to be a surprise! I'm going to change a bit around but not too much. Just to make my OC fit better in the story so yeah… _

_Uhh… anything else?_

_Oh yeah! Her subconscious talks to her to…yeah. Just clearing that up for anybody who my get confused for anything. _

_And I decided to put that the bed that Artemis was laid on was the bed that Hershel tried to save his wife's life on…I dunno if he really did but I just added it to put more drama…_

_I hope this chapter was good!_

_Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas!_

◊ _Jerrie __»__ Higarashi . ;)_


	3. Chapter 3 Daryl's Unexpected Savior :)

_**Yo !**_

_**Thanks everyone for reviewing and alerting and favoriting this story! I appreciate the love!**_

_**Don't worry guys! Artemis isn't going anywhere anytime soon! **_

_**Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think! **_

**The song that inspired me to write this chapter. – **_**Breathless ; Asking**__**Alexandria.**_

**[**_**Represent .**_**]**

_**Enjoy**__** ! :)**_

* * *

_**B**__adass __**W**__ith __**A H**__int __**O**__f __**B**__eauty__**.**_

_**Jэяяiэ**__Higarashi__**. © 2O12.**_

* * *

After a couple hours of walking away from the farm, Artemis frowned. She suddenly felt alone. She looked up at the scorching sun and sighed as it blazed on her tanned skin. She began sweating as she walking through the woods, keeping careful and listened for every sound that happened in the brush and trees.

She wiped the sweat off her brow and listened to the sound of her footsteps crunch the leaves under her foot. She decided to risk heading into town to find more ammo for her weapons and even a possibility of food. Hell, she could probably spend the night in one of the abandoned buildings if she was careful.

Her thoughts were stopped dead in its tracks when she saw a horse heading her way full speed. She blinked and quickly moved out of the way as the saddled horse neighed and whinnied. It looked as almost if it was running for its life…did something happen?

Curiosity struck her and she went down the same path that the horse did. She took her time though, since she was in no rush to be anywhere. Since she was feeling a lot better than a few days ago, she breathed in the fresh breath of the nature around her. Watching the birds chirp and fly above her she smiled as for the first time in a few weeks, she felt at ease with herself and at life.

She even came across a peach tree. There were only two fresh ones left on it, whereas the others were rotten or picked at by the critters that roamed around the forest. She placed one of the peaches in her back pack and slowly bit into the other, its sweet juices gushing into her mouth like a waterfall breaking through a dam. She hummed happily to herself and began walking again in the same path that the horse went. Suddenly, she stopped when she heard something else walking in her path… she gripped her machete and quickly hid behind a tree, peeking around it as she chewed slowly on her peach.

_Dammit! Just our luck._ Her subconscious cursed angrily as it was a walker passing through. She thought about her options for a minute and then decided to just let the thing go since it was just one and it wasn't much of a threat. She bit into her peach again and whipped around the tree slowly as the walker past her, wheezing as it was shuffling down the opposite path of her.

Once the danger passed, Artemis checked once again and then began her path down the same leafy, dirt road. She paused when she heard the sound of running water. Looking down, it was a little creek, far ways down. She smiled lightly and stopped for a minute admiring the beauty of it. That was…until she heard grunting and a few tree limbs snapping and then…a very loud splash.

Artemis finished her peach and through the core behind her, wiping her mouth in the process. Apparently somebody fell in, she had to hurry.

She swallowed the last juicy bite of the peach and quickly took off down the leafy path like a greyhound being let loose in a dog race.

Her feet kicked up the leaves as she neared the edge of semi-cliff. She looked down and then squinted her eyes, she saw a zombie heading toward the unconscious man…

She had to do something.

Daryl was tired. He was hurt. Pretty badly at that. He had got thrown off the horse he was riding and now unfortunately, he got impaled in the side by his own arrow. And the thing about the whole thing was, he was talking to his big brother Merle…

His eyes closed and opened over and over, listening to his older brother taunt and make fun of him. He frowned, not liking the words or gestures he was saying and doing.

"Now you listen to me," Merle grabbed Daryl's chin and tilted it so he was looking at him. "ain't nobody ever gonna care 'bout you 'cept me little brother." He tapped Daryl's cheek and shook his head.

"Ain't nobody ever will. Now come on, get up before I haveta kick ya teeth in." Daryl watched as his big brother stood up over him, kicking his leg.

"Come on now!" Merle taunted but Daryl never moved an inch. He closed his eyes, wanting to rest. That is…until he felt his leg moving again and he opened his eyes to see a walker snarling at him, kneeling at his feet trying to take a chunk off his leg. He gasped and quickly kicked the zombie, backing away, trying to look for a weapon. Though the walker quickly regain itself and crawled on top of Daryl, he punched his leg and then its face, he grunted and before he rolled over, a black blurred caught his attention and the walker was swiftly kicked off him.

He panted and sat up, trying to gain his heavily blurred vision as he watched the walker in the water, already stabbed in the head. The thing…or person was already gone before he could take a good look at him.

He laid back and rested until he heard another guttural growl. He sat up again as it was another damn walker, heading his way. He grabbed his arrow that was still painfully impaled in his side and pulled. He grunted and growled, finally pulling it out and he reached for his crossbow.

But before his fingers even touched his weapon, he heard a feral snarl, though it sounded very feminine.

He saw a thin woman landing on top of the walker, its head between her legs as she quickly did a perfect back flip in the water, pulling the walker with her in the process. She regained her footing and he watched her back away deeper into the water, her position was in a crouch as the dead body scrambled up and shuffled after her instead, obviously angry at her.

The thing growled at her and she snarled back, once it was far away from Daryl, the woman sent a quick kick to its head and before it hit the water, she sliced its head in half, he watched at as it plummeted into the water with its last growl.

He fell back again, the stress making him heavily fatigued. He closed his eyes and panted, placing his arm over his eyes and rested for a minute as he heard the footsteps from the water get closer and closer.

"You just gonna lay there all day, sleeping beauty?" The voice he heard was surprisingly soft. He moved his arm from over his eyes and squinted when the sun's light blinded him.

"Boy you're awfully dirty." The soft voice taunted and once Daryl's vision was finally clear he saw a tall and thin woman with wild black hair looking down at him with her arms crossed. She had a peach in her hand and she was chewing, watching him with her blazing, bright grey eyes. He pulled himself up slowly and grunted, holding his side as it was very painful from when he pulled out his arrow.

The girl kneeled down and he blinked when he smelled a very sweet scent from her. She took a look at his injury and frowned. He watched as she took another bite from her peach and then looked around quickly to find somewhere to set it.

"Here, hold this." She shoved her peach in his hand and then took off the over shirt he was wearing.

"Hey what the hell lady!" He growled at her, scooting back from her touch. Though she quickly stopped him and bared her teeth at him. Then she stopped.

"I remember you…sorta." She stated, making Daryl blink.

"The hell you blabberin' 'bout?" He countered, angrily. Then he paused, taking a good look at her. This was the same girl that he and Rick saved from the other night. "Hey, you that same chick we saved the other damn night. How the hell you get out so early?" He questioned, his pain not bothering him for a second as he was curious.

The girl only shook her head and tied his shirt tight around his wound, making him grunt. "Ow, you stupid bitch!" He was highly irritated with her now, though the girl only shrugged and pulled him up, snatching her peach out of his dirty hand.

"You should be thanking this 'stupid bitch' because she's the one who saved your life. She snapped to him nonchalantly and turned around, biting out of the juicy fruit again. He watched as she was heading toward the water again and he stood up, feeling the pain creep back on him like a thief in the night.

"The hell are you doin' woman?" He questioned, watching her throw out her peach core and she trudged in the water, looking down searching for something like a treasurer would.

"That peach didn't quite fill me up. Thinkin' 'bout eatin' some fish right now." He snorted and shook his head, he was hungry himself, now that she brought it up. His stomach growled as he watched a squirrel scamper by, he narrowed his eyes and then took out knife, following it slowly before it ran itself up the steep hill. He lunged after it and grabbed it by its throat, cutting its neck and walking to a log to sit down and slice it open.

"Sum bitch was right." He muttered to himself as he ate the guts of the squirrel raw. He watched the mysterious girl stab her newfound sharp stick in the water and out came two fish. She pushed then up her homemade spear and stared at the water, she was as still as a leaf, not caught in the summer wind. He sat up straighter as she stabbed the water twice in less than a minute, pulling out her makeshift spear and he saw three fish wiggling for their lives.

In total she caught five fish and she nodded, deeply satisfied with herself. She wiped a bead of sweat off her brow and headed back to dry land, her pants from her knees down, was soaking wet.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked Daryl, thoroughly disgusted as she watched him cut off the second walker's ears and hang them on a string like a necklace.

"None of your business, girl. Now leave me be." Artemis watched as he hung the string around his neck and grab his crossbow, taking a stick as he tried to make his way up the mountain. She shrugged and turned around, heading in the other direction opposite of him.

Daryl blinked as he saw Merle yet again, grinning at him and taunting him like no tomorrow. He grit his teeth and grabbed at another root that was growing on the outside of the dirt. It snapped under his hand and he tumbled down the hill again.

"Agh!" He groaned, getting up again and holding his wound. "Goddammit!" He grumbled to himself.

"Hey dummy! How about heading this way so I can help you up?" His head snapped up when he heard that soft yet husky female tone. He was shocked when he saw her already up the hill, sitting down swinging her feet back and forth.

"I ain't got all day you know!" She snapped at him again, patiently waiting for him. "There's a rope over here by this small water fall. Grab hold of it and I'll pull you up! Hurry up before I get attacked and leave you!"

Daryl narrowed his eyes and sighed, though she was right. He had to hurry. He jogged where she had her rope and he grabbed onto it. He pulled it to check if it was stable or not and he slowly pulled himself up, grunting with each step he took up the steep hill. Once he was halfway, Artemis pulled him up, grunting loudly as she gripped the rope tightly and pulled with all her strength until he was finally up. He was on his knees, panting as she was sitting on her behind with her arms supporting her.

"Damn you're fuckin' heavy." She muttered darkly after catching her breath, Daryl scowled. This woman was getting confident and it intrigued him. Though it annoyed him to no end. He got up and glared out at the forest in front of him, ignoring the girl for a second, remembering Merle taunting him.

"Yeah you better run!" He growled out. Artemis cocked her head to the side and stood up herself, slinging the five fish that hung on her rope around her shoulder, zipping up her backpack as well and slipping it through her arm and onto her other shoulder.

"Who better run?" She asked Daryl, clearing her throat as she stood next to him. He had a crazed look in his eye and he only started forward. Making her shake her head, watching him wobble like a sick penguin.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" She growled and took his arm, slinging it over her neck and she helped him walk straight, letting him place half his weight on her body. Her had was gripping his waist lightly as they both walked. Daryl was startled by her actions and he pushed her off. "Get off me!"

He tumbled back and landing directly on his wound. Artemis only shook her head and watched as he slowly pulled himself back up. "Up we go, dummy." She said dryly with a roll of her eyes and hooked his arm back around her neck, her hand grasping his waist again.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her and was about to counter back until he smelled the same sweet…peach-like perfume from her. He shook his head and sighed, deciding not to fight back this time.

"So…" He started as he walked slowly with her, staring straight ahead. "How the hell you find me?" He felt the girl shrug and she sighed.

"I heard the sound of a little girl screaming so I followed the sound." She muttered sarcastically, grinning at him. Daryl felt the corners of his lips twitching, threatening to show her a smile. "Oh, so you got jokes now eh?" He watched as the girl shrugged, smiling now as she taunted him.

"Nah, I just followed the path of a horse that ran right passed me for its life. I assume that it was yours?" Daryl sighed, and shrugged as well. "Yeh, somethin' like that."

"You're a horrible horse rider then." She insulted him lightly, making his lips curve into a smile, as she grinned, facing ahead as she tried to follow down the same path the horse went since she came from the farm that way.

"You're going back to that farm right?"

"Yeh."

"Alright…then I think I'm heading the correct way." Artemis blinked and then grinned when something popped in her head.

"Now we're even." She said seriously, though a small smile was plastered on her lips. Daryl looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?"

"We're even. You saved me…now I saved you."

Daryl smirked and shook his head. This girl was something else.

* * *

The walk was quiet for a while, the only sound that could be heard were both of their feet crunching the leaves under them. Daryl thought of Sophia and pulled out her dirty and now damp doll. He stared at him and then squeezed it, drawing the girl's attention.

"I see you like playing with dollies now…" She insulted again, a small smile at her lips again, though this time, she noticed that he didn't grin or even smile back, he just continued to stare at the filthy doll.

"My group. We're looking for a little girl. She went missing…and we have no idea where she went…she belongs to one of the women in our group. " He said and quickly placed the doll back into his pocket. "Have you seen a little girl running around here?"

The girl shook her head and looked down. She didn't really care but she did feel somewhat bad since one of the women lost their child. She knew what it felt like to lose a loved one…

The walk was quiet again. Daryl watched the girl next to him as she helped him walk on his own. Her grey eyes were shining bright in the sun as the trees shaded them. Before he could make another hypothesis about her, both he and the mysterious girl stopped. They heard shuffling and a guttural growl behind them. They both froze but quickly turned around. Artemis gasped and then growled under her breath.

"I knew I should've killed his ass when I had the damn chance." She muttered under her breath, unhooking Daryl's arm from around her neck and shoulder and pushed aside lightly. She took out her machete and gripped it tightly, facing the same walker that she let go before she saved Daryl.

The Walker growled, walking faster towards Artemis, black blood drooling down its deteriorated mouth. Artemis bared her teeth like a wild animal, letting it get closer to her before she sent a roundhouse kick to its face, had she added all her strength, she just might've kicked it's head clean off its neck. She backed away, watching the Walker snarl louder and pick itself back up.

She narrowed her eyes and was about to lunge after it, but an arrow impaled its head straight between its eyes and it fell down. She stopped dead in her tracks and watched, taking in what just happened before she placed her machete back into its sheath and she turned around.

"I could've handled it myself you know." She said, walking to him with a smile across her lips as he shrugged and went to retrieve his arrow from the Walkers head.

"Yeah well…like you said earlier, we're even now."

Artemis grinned and shook her head. "Nah, that ain't even. You just took him out, when I COULD fend for myself." Daryl snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You've got a smart mouth. You know that?"

"Oh, you've no idea, buddy."

* * *

An hour had already passed but finally, Daryl and Artemis made it back to the farm slowly. Both of them were tired and they were both limping…fatigue taking over them quickly.

"So…what's your name anyways?" Daryl asked her; relieved he was back to the farm again. The sun was tearing them apart as it beat down on their skin relentlessly, making them even more tired.

Artemis smirked and shrugged to him. "None-ya."

Daryl quirked a brow at her and blinked. "None-ya?"

Artemis nodded her head. "Yeah! As in, None ya damn business." She told the hunter seriously, no hint of playfulness in her eyes.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her, not liking where this was going. "And no you can't go and ask your friends because I never told them either. So…tough."

"And why in the hell you won't give out your name?" Daryl watched as Shane, Glenn, T-Dog and Rick came rushing after them, but he ignored it for now.

"Simple. Because you haven't earned it." She stated nonchalantly, watching as the others came to them closer and closer.

"Say what? I saved your fuckin' life and you think I haven't earned it?" Artemis stopped and nodded, eyeing him up, no trace of fear in her eyes.

"When I feel that you've earned my trust, then I'll tell you my name."

"Cheh, difficult woman. Can't trust em' for shit." He said, making her smirk at him and shrugging. The others finally caught up to him, looking in horror at them both.

"Is…is that Daryl? And…and that one chick we saved a few nights ago? I thought she left." Artemis saw the weapons in all of their hands and she bared her teeth, while Daryl panted.

"'S 'bout time you pointed that thing to my head. You gonna pull the trigger or what?" Everyone sighed a breath of relief.

_KABLOOM!_

Was the only thing that was heard and both Daryl and Artemis were down.

"NO!" Artemis heard Rick scream. "_NO! No!"_

Artemis was fine, she just got pulled down when Daryl fell. Both he and she were swarmed by all four of them, Rick and Shane, picking up Daryl while Glenn and T-Dog attempted to go near Artemis but she let out another feral snarl, making them step back.

"I was kidding." She heard the last thing Daryl croak out before he was out cold. She stood up herself and stared at Glenn and T-Dog, and then her attention was on Andrea and Dale who were running toward the group.

"Oh my god! Oh my god is he dead?" Andrea shouted while she only stared as Rick and Shane drug him away.

Instead of listening on everything. She finally thought her job was done so she turned around and began trudging back, opposite of the farm.

"Hey! Wait!" T-Dog's voice was heard calling after her. She turned around slowly, watching them watch her.

"You saved him didn't you?" Rick took over the conversation, his voice full of worry. Artemis only shrugged and backed away, hoping that these people were done with questions.

"I see you have fish…if you'd like…you can spend the night here with us and cook it…" Rick tried to compromise with her, he was grateful that a complete stranger brought back his comrade.

Artemis backed away again. "Please…" Rick pleaded, staring her in the eyes, not afraid of her feral look or glare. "Just for tonight. I'd like to thank you properly for helping him."

Artemis thought about it for a minute, her subconscious waking up from her nap and she shrugged as well, urging her to stay for the night so she could get a decent night's sleep.

"Alright." Her husky voice rung to their ears and he sighed contently, nodding.

"Great. Just follow Dale and I'll get back to you."

Artemis nodded and took a step towards the elder man who smiled at her but before she could notice, her vision blurred and she blacked out, falling forward and into the soft grass.

"_HOLY SHIT! RICK!" _

_Glenn's voice sounded through her ears before she completely fell asleep._

* * *

_**Fin! **_

…_**. For now. :D**_

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! **_

_**It really does make my day!**_

_**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I laughed as I wrote it and smiled a lot… Eventually, I'm not going to go with the whole canon story, it'll do a bit of a 180 in a little bit.**_

_**So, how was Artemis? Did you guys like her character so far? I hope I did a decent job on this chapter!**_

_**Let's keep those reviews coming please! I would really appreaciate it!**_

◊ _**Jerrie**__Higarashi__**. **__:__**D**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Decision is made! :O

_**Hi! **_

_**Oh my gosh! So many reviews! Thank you guys so much! I'm really having fun writing this ! **_

_**That chapter was written better than I expected! Thanks so much once again and I hope you all review after this! **_

**Song of the day. – **_**Before I'm Dead ; **__**KidneyThieves**__**. **_

**[**_**Represent**_**.]**

_**Oh Leh Do It**__** :D**_

* * *

_**B**__adass __**W**__ith__** A H**__int __**O**__f __**B**__eauty__**.**_

_**Jэяяiэ**__Higarashi © __**2O12**__**.**_

* * *

"Ouch…" T-Dog and Dale looked up to see Artemis writhing around on the bed in the RV. Dale quietly went to sit next to her, hoping that he wouldn't scare her.

Artemis groaned again and opened her eyes. She felt something cool on her forehead. Slowly, her hand reached up and touched her forehead. There was a cool rag placed there.

_Mmmm…Where are we?_ Her subconscious was obviously awake as well. Artemis yawned and looked over to see Dale smiling softly at her, watching. Her eyes popped open and she sat up, the rag falling off her forehead and she grabbed for her knife in her boot but she felt nothing. She looked down and saw that her weapons were gone – again. She frowned and glared at the old man who had his hands up as if he were surrendering.

"Whoa there darling. It's alright. I'm only here to watch you." He murmured softly to her, "Now, go ahead and lay back down…you have a slight fever." He placed his hand on her back slowly and the other lightly on her arm, pushing her to lie back down. She did so but kept her eyes on Dale, watching him closely.

"Where am I" She asked him, hostility deep in her soft voice. This made Dale blink. Her voice was opposite of her looks. She had wild black hair…her eyes almost looked like slits as she was highly angry, colored with blazing grey. But her voice…she sounded like your normal…librarian or . . . or the nice neighbor up the street.

"Well, you're in my RV. You passed out when you returned Daryl to us." Artemis blinked, wincing and placing her hand back on the cool rag.

"Who?" Dale chuckled and shook his head, taking her rag and getting up for a second, leaving her in the small room for a minute. She heard the sound of running water for a minute then it was gone. Dale came back in with the same sweet smile to her. This bemused Artemis. Here she was trying to push him away and he was still trying to be nice to her. His smile warmed her. It made her feel a little better. She was utterly confused. The elder put the rag back on her forehead.

"There, don't want you getting too sick on us again." He yawned and then placed his head into his palm. "Daryl. You know the crazy looking guy you saved?" He chuckled again and sighed.

"Thank you…" He suddenly said, making Artemis blink in bemusement and she sat up a little. "You saved our best man for the job. He may be a little rough but he's a good guy. Anyways, enough about him. How about you? You hit you head pretty hard on one of the rocks back there."

T-Dog came in, leaning on the doorway, watching Dale speak to Artemis. "He's right. After agreeing to stay with us for the night, you just went right on out. Any idea what triggered it?" Artemis glanced at T-Dog as well. His voice was soft and not antagonizing. Caring and concerned if you will. They don't even know her and they were worried about her wellbeing as if she were one of theirs.

"Um. . ." She looked away and out of the window, not knowing how to respond since it's been a while since she was treated with respect. She rubbed the back of her head and felt a bandage back there. _Huh, they even went through the trouble of patching your stupid ass up . . . maybe we should stick around for a bit and see what happens. _Artemis' subconscious mulled over the thought, making herself consider as well. But she still wasn't used to trusting complete strangers so easily. So this was going to take time.

"Don't worry about it dear. You just go ahead and worry about resting. Are you hungry? I hope you don't mind but uh, we placed your fish in the refrigerator so they wouldn't spoil. I'll go and help cook you something now." Dale patted her arm and left out, leaving her and T-Dog alone.

It was quiet for a while, though Artemis didn't mind. It's been a long while since she had the chance to even relax like this in a moment of quiet time.

"You know," T-Dog started, scrubbing his hand over his face. "I never got to tell you this, but that night we saw you fighting off those walkers…you were kicking some major ass out there. I don't even know how you could fight off those assholes in your condition." Artemis was yet again surprised. This stranger was not only taking care of her…but they were feeding her and complimenting her.

. . ._ Okay, what the hell is the deal?_

"…Thanks." She muttered, looking away from him again, but with a small smile.

"Don't mention it. But just in case if I haven't introduced myself already…or you just forgot. I'm T-Dog." He held his hand out in front of hers and she stared at it for a minute before reluctantly taking hers in his and they both shook, T-Dog's hand tightening around hers.

"I'll be right back."T-dog gave her a crooked smile and he stood up, leaving her alone and she sighed, flipping the rag on her forehead over and closing her eyes for a second.

Obviously God probably wanted her to be with this group…_maybe_… She left the farm a couple of days ago and then she ran across the same guy that saved her. She could've easily passed him up and went about her business…but instead. She saved him, without any kind of reluctance or hesitation whatsoever. She was befuddled with her actions as she thought about the events that happened with her within the last couple of days.

Something had to be up.

"Knock, Knock."

Her eyes snapped open when she heard the same soft, nervous voice. It was the Asian kid, Glenn.

"It's good to see you again. You're looking…okay?" She narrowed her eyes to slits at him, making him fidget and gulp. "Um…I came to give you some peaches. Would you like some?" He came to her cautiously with the bucket full of peaches. Artemis eyed him carefully like a hawk eyeing a field mouse. "Here you go…" He pushed to bucket closer to her with a very small, nervous smile. She grabbed one and inspected it for anything off about it.

"…Thank you." She murmured to him softly, her eyes doing the same, making the Asian boy sigh a breath of relief.

"You're welcome. Um…i-if you need anything else. Let me know… or, or any of us! We'll be glad to help…" He stuttered nervously to her. He then thanked her for saving Daryl and he was on his way out again. She tilted her head to the side as he was acting quite strange…like he was hiding something.

She stared at her peach for a while, deciding to eat it later on. She heard talking outside and eventually soft footsteps coming inside the RV. Staring at the doorway, she figured it was going to be Dale with her cooked fish but it wasn't – it was a small boy with a cowboy hat on instead. She winced and sat up, taking off the now dry rag from her forehead.

"Hello." He finally said to her, sitting down on the little stool next to her. She only stared back. She saw no fear or hesitation in his eyes. Just pure curiosity. She nodded to him and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Hi."

"My dad told me about you."

_What?_ She was confused. His _dad?_

_Hmm._

She thought about all of the men she seen so far in the camp. T-Dog was immediately ruled out. Dale was too old. Daryl looked like he could barely care for a goldfish and Glenn was Asian… She looked out the window and saw Rick passing by with a map in his hand along with the same man with the shaved head, he had his hat on. Her eyes were narrowed.

"Rick's your father?" The little boy nodded and she took a look back outside again. She turned her attention back to the boy and rubbed her head.

"I'm Carl. My dad likes you a lot because you saved our friend. She was taken aback yet again. Word got around pretty quickly.

"I see. Well. No need to thank me. I was just going with what my gut was telling me. Poor bastard looked pretty helpless for a second." She earned a laugh from Carl, making her smile. She's always loved children.

"Dad told me that he hopes that you stay. Will you stay?" Carl shifted in his position and leaned closer to her though he was still planted in his seat. Artemis sighed, bowing her head, her wild hair falling in her face as she thought.

"Please?" Carl pleaded softly, clasping his hands together. Artemis looked at him through her hair, brushing back though a couple of strands fell in her face and she blew them away in irritation. To be honest, Carl was making it hard for her to say no. She loved kids…very much. When he asked her, he made it definitely difficult.

"I hope you say yes…I mean…Dad said that you didn't hesitate to help Daryl so why won't you say yes? We can have a lot of fun while you're here. . ." Artemis' eye twitched and her palm was twitching…this little boy was making it super hard for her to reject.

_You already know your damn answer Missy. Just go ahead and tell the boy and get it over with._ Artemis sighed and rolled her eyes.

"S-sure…I'll stay." She finally told him and she looked at him, wondering what he was going to say. But she was welcomed with a huge grin from the boy, and then out of the blue he pulled her in a smothering hug.

"You will!? That's great! I'll go and tell Dad!" Artemis smiled and sighed, pulling him away from her gently and looking him in the eyes.

"I think I should tell your father myself."

Carl grinned and he hugged her again, and this time, she embraced him equally. Until she felt something under his shirt, she pulled him away gently again and and she rose up his shirt, revealing a large bandage. She looked up at him with her eyebrows scrunched together.

"What happened to you?" Carl shrugged it off.

"I got shot maybe a week or two ago?" He shrugged again. "I dunno. But don't worry, I'm fine now." Artemis frowned and rubbed his bandage again then she pulled his shirt back down.

"I'm sorry to hear about that. I'm glad that you're okay but don't overdo it alright? Now you should be in my place getting rest." Carl laughed and shook his head.

"I'll be okay, really!" He patted her cheek and she smiled lightly.

"By the way…What's your name? You never told me." Artemis froze and then she sighed, patting his head.

"I'll tell you later. Don't worry, kid." She grinned at him and he grinned back.

She pulled him into another hug but this time it was quick and she stood up slowly, catching her balance until Dale came in with a plate of cut up fish with steamed carrots.

"Well where are you going? You're not supposed to be up yet!" Artemis smiled at him lightly and she yawned.

"Don't worry Dale, I'm just going to go and tell Rick that he's looking at another member." Dale was frozen solid in his steps and Carl was beaming.

"Well come on! Let's not keep him waiting huh?!" Dale set down her plate on the table and carefully escorted her out of the RV. Rick was busy speaking with Jimmy while Carl went to speak with the guy with the shaved head.

"Hey there Rick! Can we have a word with you for a minute? It's very good news!" Artemis saw the young boy pat Rick on the back, and then he walked over to two blonde girls. One was older than the other.

"Well I'm here now. What's up?" He eyed up Artemis and she gave him a small smile. Dale gave her arm a nudge and she sighed, brushing her untamed hair back.

"Well…Um…" She scratched the back of her head and sighed. "I've decided to stay…with…your group." Rick's face brightened up and he smiled widely at her.

"That's…That's…great!" He patted her back but before he could tell her anything else, Lori interrupted him. Artemis looked at her with a steely expression, though Lori paid no attention to her because she was quite angry for some reason, she held a revolver in her hand and snapped it closed.

"How the hell did this happen?" She murmured her words full of complete anger.

"Well it was my fault, I let him into the RV you sent him to get a walkie right?" Artemis decided to get out of the conversation for now, she backed away lightly, though she unknowingly caught the attention of the shaved headed man. She only glared and folded her arms.

"He wants to learn how to shoot. He asked to to teach him. It's none of my business but I am happy to do it. It's…It's your call." The shaved headed man then turned his gaze from her and spoke to the dark haired woman, she heard was named Lori. She zoned out for a couple of minutes.

Before she knew it, Rick was introducing her to Shane who shook her hand and gave her a wide grin, and Lori who gave her a weary half-smile. This look made Artemis narrow her eyes.

"Hey! New girl!" She heard Shane call after her when he was at his car loading it up with guns. "You coming with us for gun practice?" Artemis let out a hearty laugh, shaking her head simultaneously.

"To do what? Supervise and watch? No thanks! I've had enough fun training alone when I was out in the woods alone killing off those sum bitches to survive." It seemed as if Lori and the two blonde girls were quite insulted, but she didn't give a damn.

T-Dog gave out a loud chuckle along with Shane. "Aye…that was pretty rude but nice one." Artemis only smirked and shrugged, walking towards Glenn and Dale.

"Nice to have you on the team." Glenn patted her back softly and she smiled.

"Now tell me what's the matter will ya?" Dale interrupted Glenn and the latter sighed, going back to his nervous self.

"T…There's walkers in the barn and Lori's pregnant."

Dale and Artemis looked at each other and only stared. "You mean the zombies? W…well what the hell are we waiting for? We shou-"

"NO!" Both Glenn and Dale pulled her back and covered her mouth.

"No! We can't tell them yet!" Dale told her quietly, releasing his hand from her mouth and letting her go.

"Well why not?" She snarled, brushing her even more untamed hair back.

"Because! We don't own this land! We have a host! This house! This land isn't ours!" Dale yelled at her back, but not with anger or aggression, just to make her understand that she must keep this situation a secret for now.

Artemis shook her head and sighed. "Whatever. Fine. But when those things come out all of a sudden and begin killing people…don't come lookin' for me to start takin' em' out." Dale nodded and patted her back.

"That's fine dear. Besides, you just got here so you don't need to worry yourself with our problems…just…stay quiet about this for now and Glenn and I will figure this mess out." Artemis narrowed her eyes at him and nodded, turning around to see a woman with really short hair, cleaning one of the pots that were originally heated for cooking. She saw the expression on her face and it amused her.

The short-haired lady finished washing the pots quickly and looked away from her as Artemis kept moving forward to her.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked her, tilting her head to the side with curiosity.

"N-nothing. Just…finshed washing the pots and things…I…I heard that you were part of the team now." Artemis nodded and stretched a little.

"Yeah well you heard right. I decided to stay."

"That's nice…w-well, my name's Carol." Carol smiled softly at her but it seemed she was troubled. Artemis decided not to ask, as to she'd find out later.

"That's a nice name. Well…I'll see you later." Artemis nodded her off and decided to explore the rest of the ranch for the rest of the day.

Eventually, she comes back to the RV to see Dale looking quite stressed.

"Hey…what's the matter?" She sat across from him on the bench in the RV, her head resting in her palm. Dale sighed and took off his hat, shaking his head and running his hand across his face.

"That damned Shane…" He growled to himself, glaring at said man through the window as he spoke with Andrea,

"Well…what about him?" She tilted her head slightly, trying to understand his irritation. Dale shook his head.

"It should be nothing that you need to worry about but since you're here, I'll tell you." Artemis nodded and leaned in closer, brushing her untamed hair out of her face.

"When we first got here, Hershel sent him and his right hand man named Otis to get something for Carl – to save his life. That same night, Shane came back in one piece, but Otis never did…" Artemis nodded her head slowly and she narrowed her eyes.

"He claims that Otis sacrificed himself to save Carl but Shane as been very vague when he explains it."

Artemis' eyes were still narrowed. "I see."

The old man shook his head and sighed again. "I just can't believe that nobody else hasn't figured it out yet. You know?" Artemis nodded in agreement and frowned.

"That's very unfortunate, but I'll be on the lookout and I'll let you know if anything gets fishy."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

It was getting dark outside and Artemis decided to go tease the man she saved yesterday. See how he was doing for now. She exited the RV and looked around to see where she could maybe find the temperamental guy. She then saw a tent, and she thought that maybe she could maybe find him in there. She walked over to it and kneeled over. She saw him flipping the pages of a black book. She quirked a brow.

_This guy freaking reads? _Her subconscious had a hand on her hip with her eyebrow quirked as well. Artemis shrugged lightly and blinked, zipping down the zipper of the tent and she walked inside.

Daryl looked up from his book and he snorted, putting his book away and sitting up slightly. "You ever hearda knockin'"

Artemis shook her head and smirked at him. "Sorry, but being polite nowadays hasn't gotten me to survive this long. You should've asked me maybe about a month ago." Daryl smirked and rolled his eyes.

"You and yer smart mouth."

Artemis shrugged and sat down, eyeing him up. "You look really good… for a guy who looked like shit the day before." Daryl sighed, rubbing his head.

"Yeah well, I gotta keep goin' ya know? That little girl is still out there and I can't keep wasting my time here pickin' daisies and actin' like I got it made." Artemis looked down and frowned, she forgot about her. That's probably why everyone was always up so early and scouting out everywhere.

"I heard the news that's been spreadin' round pretty quickly. Daryl broke her train of thought and she looked up, blowing her long hair out of her face, her grey eyes shining silver as the moon was beginning to take over.

"Yeah? Well what's that?"

Daryl scowled. "Yeah, like you don't already know."

Artemis grinned and leaned in closer. "Tell me! I really don't know." Daryl laid back down on the cot again, placing his hands behind his head.

"You really don't know do ya?"

Artemis shook her head. "Nope, not a damn thing."

"Heard ya changed ya mind and decided to stick around with us. Now I wonder how that came to be?" Daryl drawled and stared at her, she was watching the moon outside as her hair fell in her face and she elegantly swept them away. She then turned her head to him and smirked.

"Aye, when is you ever gonna tell us yer damn name eh?"

Artemis leaned closer to him, their almost noses touching and she lightly grabbed his chin, pulling him closer so her lips were nearly brushing his ear. This made Daryl highly uncomfortable and he began to pull away but Artemis held him there as she whispered into his ear, her long and very, very untamed hair brushing his face in the process.

"I haven't decided yet. Keep trying to impress me and I just might." She smirked and stood up, leaving out of the tent as Daryl blinked rapidly, feeling his cheeks and the back of his neck flush quickly. The smell of her sweet peach scent was wafting in his nostrils.

"Good night Daryl." He heard her mumbled as she left him alone.

Artemis went back to the RV and asked Dale where her weapons her. He hesitated to answer and warned her that Hershel didn't want them walking around with weapons and she quickly snorted.

"Um…how old am I? Cheh, Dale, Hershel ain't my daddy or momma. I'm old enough to handle myself and if I want to walk around with my weapons then I'll damn well do so. Besides, I'm going out to the woods for a bit. I'll be back later on." Dale sighed and shook his head, opening up a cabinet, revealing her backpack and her machete and its holster along with her three pistols and her knife. She grabbed her silenced pistol and her knife, tucking it safely in her boot as well as her flashlight.

She checked her pistol again just in case and tucked it in the side of her jeans.

"Be careful out there, dear." Artemis smiled at him, placing her hand on his shoulder and she gave it a light squeeze.

"Don't worry Dale. I'll be back before anyone even notices I'm gone."

"I hope you're right. Now hurry."

Artemis made her way out into the darkness, taking her about six to seven minutes to exit the farm completely. She needed to be by herself for a while, explore nature again and rethink her decision. She hoped to herself that she made the right one. Ever since that faithful day…she could barely trust another soul.

She shook that horrible thought from her mind and she listened to the leaves crunch under her feet as she attentively looked around for anything dangerous.

She finally felt her mind clearing itself from its crazy thoughts and she felt the urge to go back to the camp before it got too late. But she heard a strange whining noise…

She froze, pulling out her silencer, and approaching the sound. She gripped her weapon tightly, her mouth watering with anticipation. Her heart rate sped up and her skin began to run chills down her bones.

She tightened her hand on her flashlight until the sound of chewing and whining got louder. She shined her light on a walker eating a skinny dog alive, it let out several gurgles and pained whines, making her cringe at the sight.

Artemis frowned and her senses were on edge when the walker snarled at her and let go of the dog's stomach, getting up and shuffling towards her. Artemis was crazy about animals and this was just plain cruel. She never moved as the walker came closer to her, she only narrowed her eyes, the grey blazing fiercely at it. She swiftly landed a kick to it, watching it land in a pile of leaves.

She then walked towards it before it had the chance to get up, she placed her heavy boot on its throat and she pressed down hard. She impaled its hand into the soil and stomped on the other. The walker snarled at her but she only looked on with a face of blankness. She pointed her pistol to its head and finally killed it, pulling her knife from its hand and wiping the gunk on its filthy shirt.

Another sound of pained whining rung into Artemis' ears and she quickly tucked her knife away and went to the dog. It was pulling itself and whining louder, making Artemis' lips tighten into a thin line, her silver eyes watering. She kneeled down and stroked the dogs head, stopping it from moving and its whining died down a little.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this…" She whispered to it and she saw as its head pointed toward a large tree. She concentrated hard enough to finally hear a fit of high pitched whining and mewls.

The tears finally spilled from her eyes for the first time in several months. "You were trying to protect your babies…" She whispered to the apparent mother German Shepard. Artemis sniffed and stroked the mothers head once more as it weakly licked her hand.

"I promise…I'll take care of them the best I can…until then…please forgive me…"

She finally put the mother down with her silencer and she stood up, running towards the whining. She saw a den inside the tree and saw that there were three puppies. Two of them were sadly not moving around and whining but the smallest one was.

It looked so helpless…anything could come in and kill it…tears cascaded down her face again as she scooped up the tiny Shepard and cradled it to her chest, using her shirt as a blanket to cover it.

She rocked the dirty pup in her arms for a while and began whispering soft, sweet, mother-like words to it as she started her slow pace deep into the darkness, back to the camp.

* * *

_**Le Fin for now children ;)**_

_**Omg, the ending is what got me. I actually shed a couple of tears writing that little emotional bit. **_

_**Welp, I appreciate ALL of the love I received for last chapter. I really love it!**_

_**Thanks so much and next chapter, I'll begin talking to my reviewers **_

_**THANKS AGAIN!**_

_**Next chapter, some old "friends" of Artemis will show up and cause havoc for the farm!**_

_**Let's keep those reviews coming!**_

_**Until next time my loves!**_

◊ _**Jerrie**__Higarashi __**.**_


	5. Artemis' Enemy and Sophia's Death

_**Whaddup.**_

**Welp friends, I is back again with chapter O5 of **_**BWAHOB**_**. That's a long ass abbreviation of my title huh? Lol. Anyways, I was so hyped up to type the next chapter, I had to do it. **

**So, please enjoy. ;)**

_**Ze song of inspiration. Love like this**__**; **__**FaithEvans**_**.**

**[Rep**_resent__**.**_**]**

_**Pow ; Pow ; Pow.**_

* * *

_**B**__adass __**W**__ith __**A H**__int __**O**__f __**B**__eauty__**.**_

_**Jэяяiэ**__Higarashi__**. © 2O12.**_

* * *

The next morning, Artemis woke up super early. She and her pup spent the night near the camp. It wasn't in the camp, but pretty damn close. She yawned and quickly scooped up the baby pup and went straight for the large house. She was planning on giving it a bath before anything else.

The pup whined and squirmed in her arm and she softly rocked it as she made her way to the porch of the large house whispering to it. It finally calmed down and she frowned. It was still so small and it had no teeth yet. It needed to eat. She knocked on the door and stood back, flipping the pup over on its side to identify the gender.

It was a boy.

She chuckled lightly to herself and kissed his tiny head. She'd think of a name for him later. Maggie answered the door and gave her a small smile.

"Good morning. What can I do for ya?" Artemis rose up the puppy and yawned.

"Do you mind if I can give him a bath? Found him yesterday in the woods. His mother was killed by a walker and his two other siblings didn't make it. He was the only survivor." Maggie's eyes softened at the little tike and she immediately opened the screen door for her.

"Oh my… yes. Yes come in." Artemis brushed passed her and went to the sink where Maggie directed her. She turned on the water and put in the stopper. Maggie came in with a towel and baby soap along with a tooth brush. Artemis checked the water and it was lukewarm. She placed the pup in and it yelped, hopping back into her hands.

She frowned and kissed his forehead, deciding to hold him in her hand while she washing him off, She grabbed a rag and Maggie squirted the baby soap in the towel and she gently washed the pup.

It took her five minutes to get the little tike clean and she was drying him off now, she then got another dry towel and wrapped him in it, tucking him to her chest as he slept.

"Has he eaten anything?" Maggie asked her as Artemis was rocking him slowly. She shook her head and looked down.

"I'm not sure…but all I know is that he's not weaned yet. He still needs milk…You don't have any spare bottles do you? Or even any milk for the babe?" Maggie shrugged and ushered her out to the horse barn.

"We have these types of bottles…when we cared for the little colts."

Artemis looked at the large bottle and squeezed the nipple. "You think you might have a smaller nipple? This pup is no horse you know."

Maggie nodded and dug around in one of the drawers as Artemis listened to the horses snort and chew on the grain that was fed to them.

"Is this alright?" The tall brunette handed her a smaller nipple and she placed the suckling part in the pup's mouth and it immediately latched on. She grinned and nodded.

"Just fine."

"Now for the milk? I can give it canned for now. But we only have so much so eventually you're gonna have to make a run into town for it." Artemis nodded and stroked the pup's head.

"You got a name for him yet?" Maggie asked her, peering over her shoulder at the sleeping tike. Artemis nodded her head.

"Nope. But I'll think of one eventually for my little survivor. When he wakes up I'll come back to feed him."

"That's quite alright."

The dark haired girl left out of the house, heading towards the camp since everyone else was already up and moving around. Carl saw her and immediately ran towards her, his cowboy hat bouncing up and down on his head.

"Hey! Hey! What's that you got in your hand?" Artemis looked taken aback and she stopped dead in her tracks when Carl skidded to a halt simultaneously.

"Well…it's a puppy. He's a boy. I found him last night. His mother was killed by one of those…things. Wanna see?" She unwrapped the towel from around the puppy's body and Carl looked amazed.

"Whoa…He's so small!" He softly petted his head with his finger.

"Yeah…well he was the only one who survived. So…I guess that makes him special."

Carl smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he is special…he's lucky because a nice person like you found him. He's real lucky." Carl reiterated to her and he embraced her into a tight hug though he was mindful of the small package she held in her arms.

"Thanks, kid. That's really nice of you to say." Carl stroked the pup's head once more until Lori called him over for breakfast. She glanced at Lori and she stared at her with weariness…as if she was going to hurt Carl. This made Artemis roll her eyes and shake her head. She made her way into the RV but not without getting greeted by some of the folks and having them see what she brought.

She finally made it to the mobile car and set the sleeping pup on the bed and stretched. Dale was inside and he smiled at her.

"Well good morning. Nice to see you back and looking well. What's that you just brought in?" Artemis ushered him over to see it and he frowned.

"Dear…why did you bring him here? We can barely feed ourselves with the food we eat. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing…but…maybe you should reconsider." Artemis frowned and shook her head, sitting next to her new friend.

"Nope…I don't care if we do go hungry…I'll strive to get him something to eat. He's the only survivor of his family. His mother was killed and…he's the only one who made it out alive. So, no. I'm going to give him a figh-" Artemis stopped her talking and suddenly she looked outside the window and she saw movement in the woods.

_Did you see that? Oh…Oh no…_ Her subconscious was on edge, she was already grabbing her weapon as well. Artemis knew what is was and in order to avoid bloodshed, she had to stop it now.

"Stay here and watch him please…I'll be back." She interrupted Dale as he sputtered out his concerns for her. The dark haired girl went to the cabinet and grabbed the rest of her weapons and strapped her back pack to her back. She then wrapped the holster around her hips and placed her knife in her boot and tied them tightly around her calves.

"Hey, What's the ma-"

"Stay here and watch him now!" She ordered him with a bit of aggression in her now husky voice. She quickly exited the RV and ran out, checking one of her pistols as it was not the silenced one.

Daryl noticed this as well as Shane, T-dog, Glenn and Rick.

"Hey!" Where are you going?! Rick! Why is she leaving? Is she coming back? HEY!" Glenn called out to her but she ignored him and warned everyone else to don't follow her. Rick stared and then the leader side of him kicked him.

"T-Dog, Shane, Daryl, Andrea, grab your weapons and come with me. Everyone else, stay here until we get back!" Everyone Rick named was immediately on their feet and trampling inside the RV to access their weapons. Carl and Lori and Carol stuck inside the RV because Carl refused to leave the pup alone. Dale was worried about the girl and watched as the others quickly took off behind her.

Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

Artemis was already in the forest, gripping her unsilenced pistol.

"I know you're out here. Don't think I didn't catch your stupid ass lingering around." She called out to nothing in particular. She then heard a snap of a twig and her body tensed; she pressed it against a large maple tree and then heard a dark chuckle.

"Still cunning and observant as always Missy. That's what I love most about you." A deep voice answered back to her, sounding very cynical.

"I'm flattered but come on…I don't have the time to be wasting on you." She called back to the familiar voice and she peeped around the corner of the tree and she gasped, quickly dodging the incoming bullet, but just barely it ricocheted off the tree across from her and landed in the leaves.

"Aw, you still pissed at me that I dumped you and your sorry excuse for a goddamn team? I think you'll get over it soon enough Taylor." There was another gunshot and she chuckled. But her chuckling stopped when she heard footsteps coming towards her and she growled.

Suddenly, Daryl was running towards her as well as T-Dog, Andrea, Shane and Rick.

"Hey! New girl! What the hell? Why'd you bolt out of here? You planning on lea-"

"DUCK!" Artemis pushed Shane out of the way and then pounced on Daryl, landing on top of him.

"Dammit Rick! I told you not to follow me!" She growled at the leader, until she noticed that she was straddling Daryl. They stared at each other for a second until Artemis scowled and rolled off him.

"Well I was worried that you were running off!" Rick countered; his back was pressed against the tree while the others scrambled to cover as well.

"I wasn't! I'm dealing with unfinished business with a…associate." She mumbled to him, her scalp was prickling as she was listened to the sounds around her, peeking around from her tree to see a tall man with shaggy blonde hair running from his post.

"NO!" She snarled and ran after him, Daryl was quickly on her heels.

"That blonde bastard! Daryl he's going to tell everyone where I am! We have to stop him!" Daryl nodded as the others were behind him as well and they began firing their guns at him. But he was pretty fast…but unfortunately, she was faster.

She unbuckled her holster with her machete and threw it behind her. "Hold this!" She screamed out to whoever was behind her and her feet dug into the ground and she picked up speed, leaving Daryl behind and he smirked.

She was quick on her feet as he watched her leap gracefully over rocks and large tree logs. She let out a loud snarl and quickly flipped over another log.

"You're not getting away asshole!" She screamed to the blonde male and he only chuckled.

"Watch me bitch!"

Daryl quickly aimed his crossbow at the man's legs and he fired, it missed hitting his leg but it did manage to trip him. But before he hit the ground, Artemis had already attacked him and held him at gunpoint. Her gun was pressing hard against his temple as she straddled him and bared her teeth at him. They were both panted as the others finally caught up and clicked their guns, pointing them to the perpetrator.

"Why the hell did you follow me here?" She received no reply.

"Answer me!" She growled to him, cocking her hammer and narrowing her eyes, "Who sent you to follow me?" She asked him precisely, making the man squirm under her killer gaze.

"Alright! Alright! Jacob sent me! He wanted me to spy on you! He wondered where you disappeared off to after you left us and he wanted you back! Once I found your trail again I was made to follow it…p-please! Don't hurt me!" The blonde pleaded and Artemis sighed.

"Ar-" She quickly covered his mouth, knowing what he was about to reveal…and she wasn't ready for that just yet. She frowned and shook her head. "Bad idea Taylor…Just…tell Jacob that if he ever sends another bastard to follow me, I'll kill them on spot without hesitation." She growled to him and rolled off his tensed body, backing away from him as he scrambled up.

"Now leave…before I change my mind…" She sighed and turned around…rubbing her head and tucking her gun back into her jeans pocket.

"Yeah but Art-"

"LEAVE!" Artemis spun on him and had her gun pointing at his mouth, her grey eyes were blazing and she meant business.

"Y-Yes…"

Taylor turned around and slowly walked away; making Artemis huff and have the others turn around, walking back. She sighed and ran a hand through her wild hair and sighed. Her heart leaped in her mouth when she heard the leaves behind her crunch and screaming. She gasped and turned around, ducking just in time when Taylor tried to stab her.

She grunted and quickly twisted her body backwards, using her legs to kick the butcher knife out of his hands, making him yelp out in pain. About time when Artemis landed back on her feet, she pulled out her pistol and pinned him down.

"I should fucking kill you…" She snarled angrily at him, her eyes narrowed, Rick and the others were already in the back watching, coming back just when Taylor yelped.

Taylor narrowed his eyes at her, kicking her off, grabbing for his next concealed weapon – a pistol just like hers, before he could shoot her, Artemis fired hers first, tracking his moves.

She sighed, blood sliding down from her lip. She never knew that…_he_ would sink that low into doing that. She rolled her eyes and wiped the blood from her lip.

"Are you alri-" Artemis walked past the four people, huffing angrily, making Andrea narrow her eyes. Not liking the new girl already.

"Fine. Let's go before the zombies come and catch us standing around their lunch." She muttered, putting her pistol in her back pocket, throwing away the knife, Taylor used against her.

It was beginning to be a long day already.

Once she got back to the camp, everyone was looking worried, but Artemis brushed them off and went into the RV, watching Carl who was sitting on the bed with his mother on the little stool, feeding the little pup with the bottle.

He looked up and grinned at her, pulling the bottle out of the puppy's mouth and it yawned, squirming out of Carl's grip. He finally opened his eyes, when the boy but him down and he wobbly stood on his feet.

"Oh mom look!" Carl stood up, letting the baby dog have more room to wallow around. Artemis smirked and kneeled down, watching the pup yelp and wobble as it slowly took its first steps.

"Yes I see sweetie. You've done a great job." Artemis nodded and ruffled his hair before Lori could. He grinned and quickly pulled her into a hug, surprising her. Though she slowly returned it back to him.

The little pup turned around, each time as he took a step, his tail wagged as he got better and better but still wobbly at times.

"He's learning very fast…in a couple of more weeks he should be up and running." Artemis noted, sitting on the small bed as Lori kissed Carl's head, exiting the RV to discuss what happened outside.

"Yeah…he'll be a good little dog. I know he will…" He said soft, leaving out a little bit afterwards, Artemis sighed and pulled the puppy on her stomach as she laid back and let it walk over her torso, stomach and chest.

Dale knocked at the door and stepped inside, smiling at the sight he saw. "He's already up and sort of walking? How impressive…" He noted and grinned, sitting on the stool.

"Rick told me what happened. Do you know why that…person followed you?" He asked, cutting straight to the point.

Artemis shook her head and rubbed her face. "Yeah, I know. The group I was with previously was very bad…when I got to know them. And…the leader of them was corrupt. He was very fond of me and asked me to be the … 'co-boss' with him and I turned him down…eventually he kept trying to come onto me and…let's just say things got ugly and I left after that." She told him, hoping he'd drop the subject, she really didn't want to go in depth.

Dale watched her and knew that she was hiding something. She looked down and her lips were in a firm line. She looked stressed. He decided not to push the issue.

"I see. Well I hope he doesn't try to send somebody else…"

"Oh he will… I know he will. I'll be ready…I hope." She said, scratching behind the pup's ears as it patted her chest with its tiny paws. Dale frowned and rubbed his knuckles under his white beard. He was very nervous about this and knew it would very much endanger his group. Not that Shane really mattered or anything but he didn't want others to suffer from her problems of the past.

Not that he was afraid that she might've lead them there, but anything could happen where somebody in their group could end up hurt or even worse, dead. He really didn't want to take any chances whatsoever…but he didn't want to let the others know without her permission.

Artemis smiled a little when the puppy yawned and walked over her chest, wobbling each time as he moved.

"Well, I hope that we'll all be ready. You're part of this team…and we protect our own." Dale told her, rubbing the pup under its little head. Artemis nodded with a sincere smile and patted his wrinkled hand.

"Thank you that's very nice to know."

"How about we bring him outside and let him get the feel of walking on the ground hmm? Get some fresh air."

"Sure, but nowadays, the way this world has turned, air isn't so fresh anymore." Dale laughed at Artemis' serious comment and rubbed her back as she sat up, setting the pup on the floor and slowly lured him on the outside. Everyone was sitting outside, Rick by his family and everyone else was doing something on their own.

She and Dale took a look at Glenn who was staring at Maggie in the distance. The dark haired girl decided to pretend not to look, but Dale on the other hand nodded to the Asian and he swallowed hard.

"Um…guys." He started, and everyone never paid any attention to him, after a minute or two, Glenn told everyone the truth, making them look up in shock and another feeling she couldn't quite understand. Rick stood up, already kicking into his leadership mode.

"Take us to the barn Glenn." The Asian nodded and everyone else quickly stood up, following after Glenn and Rick. Dale on the other hand, looked back, tilting his head.

"You coming?"

Artemis was watching the puppy wobble around walking, getting better and better. She looked up and sighed, running a hand through her tangled and feral looking hair. She shook her head.

"Nah, it's none of my business right now. I'll wait here." Dale was about to protest but he closed his mouth, nodding and turning around to follow the group where the barn held the walkers in.

Artemis knew it wasn't her place to say whether the barn was cleared out or not. Even though she was for clearing it, she just got into the group and it just felt…not right.

She stood up, wondering what she should do now, to keep off the boredom, she grinned when she saw the pup jumping and falling off a rock. She scooped him up, heading back to the pasture to keep herself busy along with her new companion.

* * *

It was a couple of hours when she decided to take her own tour around the farm, she yawned as the wind blew and listened as her puppy was yelping happily, tackling and wresting the tall grass.

She came across one of the barns that were open where she was with Maggie this morning, she peeked inside to see Daryl carrying a saddle, placing it on its holder and looking to see which horse he wanted.

She came inside, the puppy following behind her while she was shaking her head.

"Whatcha doing? 'Bouta go horseback ridin'?"

Daryl rolled his eyes and snorted, wincing a little when he turned a little too fast to face her. "Cheh, yeah right. Just gonna go look for Sophia."

His distinct southern drawl made her smile. Artemis walked over to a horse, rubbing its head. "Maybe you should wait a while, you know, give your wounds a little more time to heal."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you gettin' at?"

"I'm saying that you should stop being a stupid ass and go and lie out in the pastures and go chill out." This insult made Daryl growl, kicking over the saddle stand though she didn't make a move. She only blinked, giving him her full attention.

"Listen here you stupid bitch, you just got here! How the hell are you gonna tell me anything about bein' stupid huh?" He held his wound, walking past her after blowing up on her.

Artemis was about to shout at him back but she only huffed, stamping her feet and scooping up her dog, heading out the other way. She eventually settled down back into the pasture and closed her eyes, deciding to stare up at the blue sky with very few wispy clouds decorating it. She sighed, listening to the pup wrestle around with the tall grass.

_Ugh, dammit he's so annoying! _She told herself and frowned, her brows knitting together. Eventually, the breeze put her to sleep, she knew her pup wouldn't roam too far so she just let herself drift.

Her body jumped to the sound of multiple gun shots and then Shane yelling. She scrambled up, gently scooping up her puppy that she hasn't named yet and heading off into the direction of the barn. She checked for her gun tucked in the back of her pants and looked down to see her knife still tucked safely in her combat boots.

"Shane _enough!_" She heard Rick yell, and she pulled out her pistol, gripping it tightly as she slowed down when she saw him restraining a walker with snare poles, the other one was obviously killed by the angry Shane.

She stopped, panting as she watched Shane angry run over to the barn, everyone screaming for him to stop and calm down, he grabbed one of the tools leaning on the barn, nobody saw her just yet since they were still paying attention to the insane Shane.

She stood far enough, just only watching for now, she set her pup in the soft grass as he was still asleep and looked on. Seconds after the lock came off the barn door, the trapped walkers shuffled their way out of the barn and she pulled out her second pistol tucked on the other side of her jeans. Her adrenaline was pumping and she was excited, her hands gripped her weapons as she quickly became trigger happy.

Before Shane could fire the first round, everyone turned around to see Artemis standing with her legs spread apart slightly. She took out each walker and then T-Dog joined in, Shane as well and Rick yelled for Hershel to take the walker that was still kicking. Though the old man did nothing as he was on his knees, watching his already dead family members get slaughtered – permanently this time. Glenn hesitantly came in as well, asking Maggie's permission first though. The walker that Rick was holding was shot down by Shane and he now had no choice but to kill off each zombie as well.

Artemis stepped in line with everyone else, taking out each member until there was no more shuffling out and snarling at them. She sighed, lowering her weapons and blowing her long bangs out of her face. Everyone else seemed to calm down as well, but the Greene family seemed to be shocked and highly upset – with the exception of Maggie. She seemed very…upset as well, but in a less dramatic way.

Just minutes later, there was a soft snarling coming from the barn, making everyone turn their attention back to the cracked doors and out came a young, zombified girl Artemis did not recognize. The young girl looking no older than about eleven or twelve assessed everyone that stood before her and growled again, shuffling towards them. Carol on the other hand broke down, falling to her knees, crying out a name that rung in Artemis' ears.

"_S-Sophia?! Sophia. . ." _She curled her body up, watching her daughter come closer and closer to the group. Artemis saw Rick frown deeply, walking towards Sophia, pointing his gun at her head as she came closer and closer to him.

Carol sobbed for her daughter louder as she knew what was about to go down, Lori was trying to shield her son's eyes, not wanting him to witness such a gruesome death Sophia was about to receive.

At last, Sophia came close enough to Rick for him to finally put her down, Artemis walked towards the group, watching the girl fall down, dying her second and last death. She frowned, lowering her head listening to not only Carol's cries, but Beth's as well.

She watched as Rick tried to stop her from getting close to the dead walkers but she pushed him away and went to her dead mother instead, rolling her corpse over and weeping even more, until her deteriorated arms rose up and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her down and snarling. Beth screamed, alerting everyone who was near. Artemis ran to her and helped pull the corpse away, letting Andrea take the liberty of killing it.

Artemis panted, wiping her sweaty cheek and backed away, not wanting to be a part of the sob fest that was going around. As she turned around to leave, Shane stopped her, asking her where she was going. Artemis' only continued to walk but then she stopped, holding her head and swaying a bit.

She began to pant a little, turning around to watch as Hershel and Maggie was taking Beth back to the farm, heartbroken and shocked.

"Mom…hey mom? What's wrong with her?" Carl was the first to notice, running towards Artemis as her body swayed even more.

"Aye Rick! She's doin' it again!" T-Dog was alarmed as well. Dale was already by her side, rubbing her back watching her. Rick and the others were rushing to her as she finally huffed and fell forward as her vision turned dark. T-Dog immediately caught her, falling back from the weight she put on him.

"Bring her back to Hershel's! Quickly! Move!"

Daryl stood by with his crossbow in hand, watching T-Dog rush the dark haired girl back to the house. He narrowed his eyes, wondering why she passed out that easily.

* * *

_**Well.**_

_**This chapter wasn't my best. I actually didn't like the way this was written but writers block struck me for some damn reason and robbed me of my awesome ideas. Oh well, I really need to work on the relationship with Artermis and Daryl.**_

_**It's getting there… but too slowly. Lol**_

_**Anyways, How did you like this chapter? I hoped it was alright. **_

_**Don't forget to drop me a review please! **_

_**Until next time friends! **_

◊ _Jerrie__**Higarashi .**_


	6. Chapter 6 Nebraska's Triggerfinger

_**Well, I am totally psyched for next month! I can't wait until the next Walking Dead episode! Anyways, here's the next chapter everyone and thanks for your kindness.**_

_**Please don't forget to leave a review! I know a lot of people is reading this and it would really make my day to see how all of you like it!**_

_**Inspirational Song for this Chapter – The Drift ; Blackmill.**_

_**[ Rep**__resent__**. ]**_

_**:D Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**B**__adass __**W**__ith __**A H**__int __**O**__f __**B**__eauty__**.**_

_**Jэяяiэ**__Higarashi__**. © 2O13.**_

* * *

"Hey. . ." Dale patted Artemis' cheek, her eyes were wide open, but she wasn't responding. It was already after the funeral for Sophia, Hershel was quickly looking Artemis over to see what the problem was. Her body was warm so he decided to have her lay outside under the tree while it was still nice out.

"Hey. . . can you hear me?" Hershel asked her this time but she stared straight out to the blue sky, like she was lost.

"Here try this…" Rick gave the old man a canteen of water, but Hershel refused and ordered Dale to help him sit her up. He did so, and he looked her over, grabbing her pale cheek and he gasped.

"When has this girl eaten anything?"

Everyone around looked puzzled, including Dale himself.

"I…I thought she ate something this morning…w-when Carol was cooking."

Hershel scowled and laid Artemis back down. "Well it's obvious she hasn't. I can feel her stomach growling…somebody bring her something to put into her mouth, she passed out from exhaustion and stress...let alone not eating for a couple of days. After she eats, and cools down, she should be fine."

Hershel adjusted the blanket folded under her head like pillow and pulled himself up, heading back to his house, not wanting to speak to anyone else.

Dale was already trying to get her out of her catatonic state, giving her water and he kindly asked Daryl to bring back the fish that she brought since it was already cooked. Daryl rolled his eyes, but he hesitantly complied.

It took Dale almost an hour with the help of T-Dog to get Artemis back onto her feet again. She blinked and took a deep breath when she finally came out of her state. Before she could even speak, Dale was already trying to feed her. That alone took at least thirty minutes.

"There you go…now you have to rest alright?" Artemis on the other hand, was already up, looking for Carol so she could give her condolences to the mother who just lost her only child.

"Thanks Dale, but I think I can handle myself now. Sorry for making you and T-Dog worry but…I need to see Carol." She continued her walk, ignoring T-Dog's pleas to wait for a while.

"You ready?" She came across Rick and Glenn leaving. Maggie was looking worriedly at the Asian while she stood on the porch.

"Wait…ready for what? Is something wrong?" She asked, walking towards Rick.

"You should be resting…Hershel went missing and Beth collapsed right after you did. Glenn and I are going out to look for him in town." Artemis gasped and brushed her hair back.

"Well I'd like to go…I mean it's going to take more than a couple of guys to track him down right?" Rick raised an eyebrow at her enthusiasm, he said nothing.

"Well you can't go anywhere right now! You just woke u-"

Artemis cut Dale off, holding up her hand and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Dale please…I'll be alright…Besides…this is my way of saying thanks to the old timer after what he did for me and it was kind of rude for me to take out his family without his permission…so I'm going whether you like it or not." T-Dog sighed and gave her weapons back, much to the surprise of Dale. She checked for her knife and she slid into the truck with Glenn.

"I'm sorry Dale. But I would really like to do this…and tell Carol that I'm sorry for her little girl." Right when she was about to close the door, the puppy came barking after her. She smiled and chuckled, picking up the fast growing pup and kissing its head.

"Sorry doll, but you're gonna have to stay here with T-Dog and Dale until I get back." She handed the shepard to T-Dog and closed the door.

"Ready whenever you are."

Rick blinked and he nodded, starting the engine of the truck and pulled away. "That's some courage you have there. Thanks for coming to help but really, you should've stayed back to rest up." Glenn looked down and sighed

"I know. But that doesn't mean I should lay back and do nothing when somebody that risked their family to save me – a complete stranger that could have been dangerous. . . I owe him this much." She told him, looking out of the window of the moving car.

"Well I can agree with you there. Before you came along, Hershel housed us…he even saved Carl." Rick admitted, looking straight ahead in the car ride. He was thankful for that…also since Lori was pregnant…he'd be a BIG help when the time comes for her to give birth. He had to get Hershel back or else…they'd be screwed.

The car ride was pretty quiet, until Glenn pointed out the place where Hershel might be, on his drinking binge. Glenn lifted the front seat for Artemis to get out and they both headed with Rick into the liquor bar. Glenn closed the door, and Artemis saw the old man sitting with his back turned to them, a shot glass of whatever alcohol he was drinking.

"Hershel?" Rick called out, waiting for the old man to answer.

"Who's with you?"

"Glenn…and the girl you saved…" Rick forgot that she didn't give them her name.

"Maggie sent him?" Hershel asked and Artemis scowled, folding her arms.

"He volunteered…as did I." She said, walking towards him.

"Hershel come home…your girls…yours girls – they need you…" The old man said nothing as Artemis spoke, sitting next to him in the round seat.

"Beth collapsed…she's in some sort of state…most likely shock…and I think you are too." Rick told him, standing on the other side while Glenn glanced nervously back to the closed door.

"Maggie's with her?"

"Yes, but she still needs you Hershel! She needs her-"

"She needs her mother…or rather to mourn…like she should've done weeks ago…and I robbed her of that."

Artemis frowned, shaking her head. "The past is the past Hershel…she's not going to hold that against you. She's not going to judge you just for hoping! You know that!"

Hershel set down his glass and smirked slightly, turning to Rick. "When I first saw you, running across my field with your boy in your arms, I had little hope he'd survive."

"But he did…"

Hershel nodded. "Yes, he sure did. Even though we lost Otis, your man Shane made it back, and we saved your son." He turned to Artemis and sighed, making her blink and lean in closer to listen…

"And you…when I saw Daryl running back to my house with you…I also had little hope that you'd survive…almost a week without eating along with the flu with NO medical attention? Lord knows the next day I knew you'd be gone…"

"And I survived as well."

Hershel nodded and poured himself another drink. "Yes you did…and that was the miracle that proved to me that miracles DO exist…" Artemis smiled a little, she knew that Hershel was a good man…he was just confused and just needed reassurance that he'd get through this…that's all he needed.

"…Only it was a sham…" Artemis frowned at this. "A bait and switch. I was a fool Rick…and you people saw that." The old timer stared straight ahead…as if he were deep in thought as he spoke. "My daughters deserve better than that."

Rick looked to Glenn and the latter shrugged. He began to walk away, both of them…to the door and Artemis scowled.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait! We can't just leave him here! I won't let you do that! After what he's done for us! After what he had to go through for our ignorance?" Artemis shook her head, crossing her arms. "No…no I'm not going anywhere without Hershel, and he WILL stop being stupid and come back with us!" She spun around, yelling at Hershel who only took another sip of his drink.

"Just go…leave! All of you…" Hershel dryly told them, ignoring Artemis and the others.

"I promised Maggie I'd bring you home safe…"

Hershel chuckled dryly, shaking his head. "Like you promised that little girl?"

Artemis was taken aback and she huffed. "How…how can you say that? H- How dare you?" She was angry that he could hold that against him when he tried so damn hard to find Sophia and bring her back to her mother. He had no right to accuse him of doing his best.

"Hey…hey…hey…it's alright. He's right…I could've done better than that…" Rick admitted, looking down at his boots, he then looked at Hershel, walking towards him.

"So what's your plan then huh? Finish that bottle and drink yourself to death and leave your girls alone?"

Hershel pulled himself up, angrily raising his voice. "Stop telling me how to raise my family…my…my farm! You people are like a plague! I do the Christian thing and give you people shelter and you destroy it all!"

"The world was already going to hell before we all came!" Artemis told him, stepping closer to him with a deep deep frown.

"And you take no responsibility for it! He's supposed to be their leader!"

"Well he's here now isn't he? All of us! We all came back for YOU Hershel and all you can do is blame them for your troubles…even though it kind of was our fault…you haven't even seen what it's like out there! You haven't seen those…those things eating people alive, right in front of you!" She snarled angrily, shaking her hair out of her face.

"Yes…yes you all are…You're all here now…" Hershel narrowed his eyes and turned around, going back to sit and drink some more.

Rick scowled. "Come on…your girls need you more than ever…" Hershel shook off Rick's hand.

"I didn't want to believe you…any of you! You told me that there was no cure – that these were dead people and not sick people…I chose not to believe that! But when Shane shot Lou in the chest and she just kept coming…I knew what an ass I had been…and Annette had been long gone…and I was feeding a rotten corpse, that's when I knew there was no hope. And when that…little girl came out of that barn…and I saw that look on your face…I knew you knew it too, right? There is no hope…and you know it now…all of you."

Artemis shook her head fervently, slamming herself down in the seat next to him. "But there is hope Hershel! Look what you've done for me! I was on the brink of death and you saved me! You helped me!"

"You know what? Save it because he's just a stubborn old man…Look Hershel I'm done…I'm finished cleaning up after you…I'm done doing this…You know what the truth is? NOTHING has changed! Whether it's cancer, heart attack or even a walker! What's the difference? Death is death, it's always been there."

"You didn't think it was hopeless before did you?" Artemis told him softly, setting her hand on his. "We can all get through this Hershel…there is some type of hope left out there…we just have to keep going…keep pushing each other even if we have no hope in ourselves…give them something to believe in you know?"

Rick nodded, rubbing the stubble of hair on his chin. "You know what? This isn't even about us anymore. It's about them!"

Everything was quiet…and Hershel took the last sip of his drink and flipped the glass over, turning around and Rick gave him a pat on the back, simultaneously, the door opened and everyone turned around.

"Son of a bitch…she's alive…" Artemis stood up, wide-eyed.

"Well would you look at that…ol' Vixie…" The short guy smirked, pouring himself something to drink while she stood next to Hershel, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm Dave…that scrawny looking douchebag is Tony." Tony laughed.

"Eat me Dave"

"Hey maybe someday I will."

"Vixie? Is that her name? And By the way, I'm Glenn." Artemis was tense, and she stayed quiet for the most part.

"Nah, not as far as Tony and I know. Just a nickname us guys decided to give her when she was originally in our group. Feisty little thing when we met her tried to tame her but it wasn't possible. I see she hasn't given up her name to you guys either. Such a touchy little chick ain't she? So what's your name eh?" Dave pointed to Rick and the latter gave Artemis a shot glass and she nodded her thanks.

"Rick Grimes."

"How 'bout you pal? Have one?" He looked on to Hershel and the latter shook his head.

"I just quit."

"Heh, we you have a unique sense of timing my friend."

"Names Hershel, he lost some people today. A lot of people."

Everything was quiet and Dave frowned, looking saddened, and he raised his shot glass. "I'm very sorry to hear that. To better days and new friends. May the dead be in a better place." Everyone downed their shots, Glenn on the other hand taking his time.

"So Vix," Tony started, leaning on the wall. "How'd you end up here eh?" Artemis narrowed her eyes and poured herself another shot.

"None of your business. I just happen to stumble upon them."

"Is that so huh? I wondered how you'd survive on your own out there without us…looks like you've done a pretty damn good job. So what now? You gonna dump this group too? After using them up for what you can benefit from?" Dave ridiculed Artemis and she growled.

"You know damn well why I left Dave…don't you dare start putting words in my mouth." Dave and Tony chuckled, turning his head to Rick who was eyeing Artemis suspiciously.

"Anyways, pretty cool huh?" Dave pulled out a pistol and showed it to Rick. "Took it off of a cop."

"I'm a cop." Rick warned him and Dave chuckled a little.

"Yeah well this one was already dead."

There was another awkward silence and Artemis was getting tenser by the minute, she knew that these two guys were trouble. Hell, the group they were affiliated with was nothing but trouble…

"You guys are a long way away from Philadelphia."

"Feels like we're a long way away from anywhere."

"What drove you fellas south?"

"Well I can tell you it wasn't the weather, dropped at least thirty pounds in sweat alone."

Artemis leaned back in her chair, her legs crossed as she listened to her old 'comrade' tell Rick how they go all the way down to Georgia. Every now and then she'd huff or snort, but nothing to loud for everyone to take notice of it, well, maybe Tony, since he'd steal a couple of looks from her when she glared at him.

"So what about you guys eh?"

"Fort Benning eventually."

Dave shook his head with a smirk. "Sorry to piss in your cornflakes officer but that place is overrun with lamebrains."

Rick and Glenn's face fell in shock. "You mean? Nothing's there?" Glenn asked, he was just as surprised as Rick was.

"Sadly am I …truth is…there is no way out of this thing. You just keep going from one pipe drain to the next, praying that one of these mindless freaks don't grab a hold of you while you're asleep – if you even sleep that is. Yeah but it don't look like you guys are hanging your hats here…you hold up someplace else?"

Artemis frowned, her nails biting into the skin on her arms as she folded them tighter and Rick looked down, quite annoyed. "Not really."

Dave looked taken aback and he looked behind him. "Those your cars out front?

"Yeah, why?" Glenn asked softly, nodding his head.

"Well we live in ours…those look uh, kinda empty, clean. Where's all your gear at?"

Hershel decided to speak up this time. "We're with a larger group. Out scouting, thought we could use a drink."

Dave rose his eyebrow, catching on to his lie. "A drink? Hershel I thought you quit…"

"Yeah well he did. I'm the one that asked him to stop for us…Rick and Glenn agreed with me." Artemis told him darkly, quickly covering up Hershel's lie.

"Oh is that so Vixie? Never seen you take this…obsessed with a group of people." Dave told her and shook his head, making her snort.

"So my group and I been thinkin' about settin' up around here…is it safe?"

"Can be…uh, we killed a couple walkers around here…"

"Walkers? Is that what you call em'? "

"Yeah.."

"That's good…I like that one, better than lamebrains."

Dave scratched the back of his neck at the awkward silence that settled in yet again. "So what, so what, you guys set up on the outskirts or something? A new development?"

"Trailer park or something?" Tony stood up and went to the other side of the bar, Artemis tracked him carefully and what she saw disgusted her. He was freaking peeing! She scoffed and made a disgusted face.

"Pig." She muttered under her breath, making Tony laugh. "Yeah Vix, and you fucking love it."

"Yeah you wish I did, lardass." She snapped back, making Glenn and Hershel snort a laugh.

Dave quickly frowned and put an end to it by speaking. "Farm then?" He then began singing the old Mcdonald farm song, making Artemis sigh, rolling her eyes.

"So you got a farm? Is it safe? It gotta be. You got food? Water? So listen, Glenn-"

"We've said enough…" Rick decided, not wanting to talk about their problems anymore.

"Well, this farm…it sounds pretty sweet don't it Tony?"

"Yeah, real sweet." Tony agreed, zipping up his pants and moving to lean back against his place on the wall.

" So show us a little southern hospitality. We got some bodies back at camp, been havin' a real hard time. I don't see why you can't make room for a few more. We can pull our resources…"

"Look I'm sorry it's not an option." Rick reiterated once again, his annoyance going up.

"Well I don't see not. I mean you brought Vixie here in…why not us?" Dave asked, glaring at Artemis and she stepped up a little. "Cheh, you guys are something else…you know…I thought, I thought we were friends. We got people we gotta look out for too."

Rick only shrugged, leaning back into his chair. "We don't know anything about you."

Dave nodded and snorted a small laugh. "Yeah, you right. You don't know anything about us. You don't know what we had to go through out there. Things we had to do. I bet you had to do some of those things yourself am I right?"

There was a silence, and Rick knew he was right about that.

"Ain't nobody's hands are clean in what's left of this world. We're all the same. So, so let's take a nice –"

Artemis growled louder and stepped closer to Dave, her nails biting her palm this time. "It don't matter asshole. What I do or who I am with is none of your business. Rick said no, so you know what that means? Take you and your sorry ass group somewhere else." Her hands were on her hips as she spoke harshly as the short man.

"What did you say you stupid little bitch?" Tony got up and began to walk towards Artemis and she did the same." "I'll shoot you and these three assholes in the head and take your damn farm!" Rick and Artemis both were standing across from Tony and Dave quickly broke it up.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Relax."

"Dave…I think it's best if you and Tony both left...I'm not in the mood for ya'lls bullshit…" Artemis warned them both, she backed away slowly, her eyes never leaving his.

"Aw come on Vixie. Don't be like that. I mean you got a free ticket on their farm...why can't they treat us the same?"

"Because…I know exactly why you want to move in with us you son of a bitch…and I'll be damned if I let that shit happen." She snapped angrily, her grey eyes blazing.

Dave only chuckled, climbing over the table and standing on the other side of it, where the bartender would. "Well nobody is going to shoot anybody…right Rick?" He instead asked, changing the subject.

Tony quickly reached around his back to grab his piece and Artemis caught on, pulling out her pistol in less than a second, the sound of it being cocked already heard and she pointed it at him. "Bad idea porkey…"

Rick reached for his as well but Dave quickly stopped him by pulling out his gun, and setting it easily on the table, showing him that he didn't want any trouble. "You too Tony. We ain't here to fight now ain't we?" Tony snorted but stayed calm, his hand was still reaching for his gun but he never pulled it out.

"Just friends having a drink that's all. Now, where's the good stuff eh?" Dave clapped his hands together and grinned. "Good stuff, good stuff, good stuff, let's see" He leaned down suspiciously, making Rick grab his revolver, though he never pulled it out yet.

"Hey, look at that!" He pulled out another bottle and he opened it, pouring himself another shot. "You gotta understand now Rick…we can't stay out there. You don't know what it's like."

Rick calmly corrected him with a blank look. "Yeah, I do. But the farm is too crowded as is. I'm sorry. You'll have to keep looking."

"Keep looking huh? And where you suggest we do that?"

"Who knows…I hear Nebraska is nice this time of year." Artemis cut in, her snarky subconscious taking over. Dave chuckled yet again, something evil spark glinting in his eyes.

"Nebraska huh? Vixie you're something else you know that." He stared at her for a second or two and she knew what was going to happen, before she could react quickly, Rick had already shot him down so she focused her attention on Tony, he pulled out his shotgun and she kicked it out of his hand, just as quickly, she shot him in the chest twice and once in the head, ending his life.

She growled and stuck her pistol back into her pocket, turning around to face Rick, both of them stared each other in the eyes while Glenn looked horrified and Hershel was overall stunned.

Glenn moved around his corner and he gazed at Tony. "Oh…shit…" He whispered to himself…looking at Artemis who was gazing at herself in the dusted mirror behind them.

"Yeah…"

Rick then turned to the old man. "Hershel?" He nodded, signaling he was fine and ready to go back home. They all turned to Artemis who was still staring at herself in the mirror.

"Um…Vixie?" Glenn called out, and she turned around, a blank expression dusting her face. She opened her mouth to speak, and then she closed it again, looking down since Rick was still staring at her like she was the criminal.

She nodded, and she walked to them looking up and Hershel and he brushed her hair out of her face. "Let's head back…" They all nodded and turned back around to the door.

"Wait…" Artemis quickly turned around and grabbed Tony's shotgun, and she dug into his pockets to get the two shells for the shotgun, Glenn, did the same for Dave, taking his pistol and he checked for anything else

Just as they were heading for the door, car lights flashed through the windows of the bar and Rick ordered them to get down and stay quiet. The strangers on the other side of the door called out for their dead friends' name, but they never made a move to go inside the bar, instead, they left to go on the other side to keep searching. Artemis was sitting under one of the tables, listening quietly, her breathing and heart rate were up and she knew her body was getting excited since it was anticipating something bad.

Rick and Glenn peeked out of the windows and then Rick stood up, moving towards Artemis and Hershel, Glenn doing the same.

"Do you know these people?" Rick asked Artemis firmly and she shook her head.

"No, they don't sound like anybody I know. Must be somebody else they recruited while I was gone."

"Are these people part of the same group that you left? Is that why that guy was sent to kill you?" Artemis nodded and wiped a bead of sweat off her brow.

"Yes. But Dave and Tony never spoke of Taylor missing…So I guess the leader never told them about it." Rick nodded and Glenn rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Why won't they leave?"

"Would you if it were one of us?"Hershel asked him and Rick but in.

"We can sit here any longer. Let's head out to the back and make a run to the car." Everyone nodded and Artemis looked to the back. "I can possibly distract them if that'll help."

Rick shook his head fervently. "No! We don't need to lose another member. Let's all stick together and head out quietly as we can." Just as they were about to move, they heard gunshots and they went back to their posts, not moving at all. Artemis quickly pulled out her gun and clutched it, waiting for something else to happen. She listened to the outsiders talking and it was just a walker they killed and she sighed, but still held her guard up.

Seconds later the door opens and she quickly dives for it, shutting it instantly along with Glenn, stunning the outsider that opened it. One guy immediately asked if Dave and Tony were there but nobody answered, this went on for a few more minutes and the second outsider told the first one that he was crazy, that they should leave.

They were doing just that until Rick decided to open his mouth.

"Th-They drew on us!" Artemis sighed and shook her head at Rick while Hershel was upset that he said something. The outsiders came back and the same voice spoke again.

"Dave and Tony in there? They alive?" Rick thought about the answer to give and he sighed.

"No."

The outsiders began telling each other that their friends weren't alive. The second outsider refused to leave, he didn't want to go back to tell his group members that they were dead.

"You're friends drew on us!" Rick reiterated angrily, gripping his gun and pointing it angrily. "They gave us no choice! I am sure we've all lost enough people alright? Done things we wish we didn't have to – but it's like that now! You know that! So let's just chop this up to what it was...wrong place…wrong ti-"

A gunshot was heard and broke the door window of the bar. Glenn quickly moved away and Artemis was all business now. She was on guard as she gripped her gun tighter; crawling away from the table she sat under and panted. Rick reacted quickly and shot a few rounds, shouting,

"GET OUTTA HERE!" She pulled Glenn up and helped Hershel as well, backing away while keeping her eye on Rick.

"I said go Vixie!" Rick finally told her, and she did as she was told, knowing she hated being bossed around but this was her life as well as others she was looking out for now. She only moved across the room, taking cover by the bartenders bar, kicking Dave body aside, she watched as Hershel slid Glenn a shotgun.

She panted and shook her hair out of her face, wondering how she should approach this. Distracting them was her only option and she wanted to take that risk. It was the only way to save them, she listened as the leader reloaded his gun and she checked hers, she only used three bullets so far and she had no ammo. But she had her second pistol with her so she was good for now.

"Hey!" Rick yelled, while still fumbling with his revolver and Artemis decided to make a run for the door, to see if she could get the others if they were around the back, this stunned Rick and he fiercely called for her, Glenn was frightened as well and he took this time to run around to the back to try and catch her before she got herself killed.

"What are you doing!?" He snarled at the girl who slowly opened up the back, door and stepped down the stairs carefully, she shushed him and he huffed, following her just as quietly, the only sound was the creaking the wooden steps made. Artemis looked around, and under chairs and tables carefully, that was until she and Glenn heard and saw the doorknob turning, Glenn gasped and quickly shot at the shadow, breaking the glass on that and Artemis quickly made her way to the door, not looking out of the broken window yet.

"Glenn?! Vixie!?" Rick's voice was immediately heard and Glenn reassured him shakily that they were both alright. Artemis slowly turned the knob and she heard Glenn gasp, making her turn around with her gun pointed to…Hershel?

The old man and Artemis and Glenn all sighed a breath of relief, Artemis turned around and poked her head out, she saw nobody and heard not a sound. She slowly made her way out of the building and she turned around.

"I'll be the distraction. I'm fast and light on my feet. Just try and cover me until I can have the guys follow me. Glenn you go ahead and get to the car."

"What? You- you can't do that! Rick said to stay together Vixie!" Artemis smiled and nodded.

"I know, but sometimes, a person has to make her own decisions. This is mine, now go!" She ordered them and turned away, walking slowly the other way and she turned the corner, there were shots immediately heard.

* * *

Artemis had tackled a black guy to the ground, just as she tackled him, he shot at her simultaneously, missing. She grabbed the gun and threw it away from him, and he flipped her over, choking her. She gasped for air and she turned her head and bit him, making him yelp in pain and he loosened him grip on her throat and she smacked him in the face hard enough to push him off her. He grabbed her leg, making her trip and fall, she reached for her gun that was just inches away and he was steadily pulling her away. She just remembered though that she had her knife in her boot.

"Get over here you little bitch!" The black man screamed, and she growled, reaching for her boot and grabbing her buck knife just in time and she stabbed him in the leg multiple times, getting his warm blood all over her hands and on her face. The man screamed out and Artemis pulled herself up quickly now that she immobilized the man. He lay on the ground grabbing his now severely damaged leg as Artemis gripped her pistol, aiming it at him.

"VIXIE!" She heard Rick's deep voice but she never moved toward it.

"Vixie where are you!" He called out again as he was highly irritated. She saw the walkers snarling and shuffling out of the woods. She backed away and decided to let them eat him alive since he attracted them by his screaming. She skidded around the corner and accidentally ran into Hershel, scaring him.

"Whoa! Sorry….sorry about that." She apologized, her hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

"There's blood on you…are you hit?" Hershel asked her, looking up and down at her body to find any marks or wounds on her. Artemis shook her head and took another deep breath.

"No…fine. Don't worry about me…where's Glenn?" She asked, looking back as she heard the walkers tearing the black guy apart. "Oh, and the bastard attracted some walkers. Maybe the gun fire as well…so we have to go…" She looked around for Rick and found him slowly walking to the dumpster were Hershel informed her that was the place where Glenn was hiding.

"Well we'd better go now I suppose." He shot a female walker in the head and Artemis nodded. Just as the Asian and the leader began to move, they were being shot at again. Though this time a truck drove up and yelled for a boy on top of the roof of a building to come with him since the walkers were obviously getting closer to town.

The boy jumped and then screamed for his life. He obviously was hurt. When the driver heard that, he drove away, apologizing that he was leaving him for dead.

She pulled Hershel on and followed Glenn. But they all looked back at the walkers who were still feeding off the man who's screaming had stopped.

"Where's Rick?" Hershel asked, Artemis falling behind them as they stopped at the car.

"I…I dunno…he ran across…"

"Well hell we can't go without him!" Artemis followed them and what she saw she frowned at. Rick was standing next to the boy who has his leg impaled by a fence.

"Rick we have to go!" Artemis told him, ignoring the boy's cries for help. Rick on the other hand had other ideas.

"No we can't go…"

"But he was just shooting at us!" Both Artemis and Glenn told him angrily.

"He's just a kid!"

Artemis growled, moving to cover the kid's mouth, ordering him to be quiet, threatening to kill him. "Rick. I'm not having this! There are fucking walkers all over this place! He was just SHOOTING at us and you want to save him!? Look…we need to go! And fast!" After she said that, the walkers began closing in on them.

"Oh my God…" She heard Glenn mutter, and he began shooting them, this made Artemis' heart leap into her throat.

They had a decision to make…and this was a life or death one.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews once again! I really appreciate all the newcomers! Thanks so much! **_

_**I'm really having fun writing this! **_

_**How is Artemis' character coming out so far? To me she seems a little unoriginal you know? **_

_**But oh well… thanks again !**_

_**Until next time friends!**_

◊_**Jerrie**__Higarashi__**. :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Evil Knows No Bounds D:

_**Oh my goodness! So MANY reviews! I appreciate it so much! Here's chapter seven! ! You guys are awesome!**_

_**As always, don't forget to let me know what you think! So review , review, review!**_

_**Inspiration song for this chapter – Attack Attack ; Smokahontus.**_

_**[ Rep**__resent__**. ]**_

_**I hope you all enjoy! :D**_

* * *

_**B**__adass __**W**__ith __**A H**__int __**O**__f __**B**__eauty__**.**_

_**Jэяяiэ**__Higarashi__**. © 2O13.**_

* * *

"Hurry up!" Artemis screamed along with Glenn, shooting each walker that appeared in their vision. The boy's screamed sounded through her ears and she grit her teeth as the dead came closer to them, snarling loudly, shuffling closer and closer.

"Shit! Hershel, I don't mean to put any stress on you but you gotta hurry!" Artemis told him, looking down at her Desert Eagle and reloading it.

"Vixie! Watch out!" Glenn yelled out, making Artemis look up and luckily duck at the same time when a man was swinging his rifle at her.

She was on her knees, but at the same time she tackled the stranger, straddling him, trying to get the gun out of his hand.

"Rick!" Glenn yelled out, the walkers were getting closer and he was running out of ammo too. He saw Hershel giving up on his quick fix surgery and Rick was being cornered by the dead. They had no choice but the leave the screaming kid. He was attracting the walkers more and more to them and it was getting harder and harder to fight them off.

Rick growled, shooting another walker in the head and backing away.

"Rick! We have to go! Vixie is being attacked!" Glenn's voice rung into his ears and he knew it was time. Hershel left the boy to pull Rick away, apologizing. He knew they wouldn't make it back if they kept up like this.

Artemis on the other hand, had successfully pulled the rifle away from the intruder but he quickly pushed her off, rolling on top of her and punching her face.

"VIXIE!" Glenn's voice echoed in Artemis's ears and she knew he was going to save her. A gun shot was sounded by Glenn, startling the intruder and she caught him off guard, pushing him off, and grabbing her large buck knife, she aimed for his throat but in less than a second he stabbed her in her shoulder, making her cry out as he grabbed her by her hair, standing up and dragging her toward the walkers that were already surrounding them.

"ARGH!" Artemis cried out, she writhed and squirmed, hearing Rick and Hershel's voice, her eyes were closed and her right hand was clutching her wounded left arm.

"Let go of her you bastard!" Glenn's shouted, watching Rick as he finally left the boy, and in less than a minute, the stranger was down and Artemis writhed out of his grip, using all of her strength to stab the walkers that already grabbed for her.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Glenn pulled her away and to Hershel's truck, but then eased his grip when she screamed out. Artemis looked to see the screaming boy long gone as the walkers were feasting off him as lie dead on the dumpster.

Rick quickly hopped in the driver's seat as Hershel aided Glenn in helping the wounded Artemis in the back.

"Easy, easy Glenn. Nice and slow." Hershel winced as they quickly put Artemis inside, and hopped in themselves. Most of the walkers were easily distracted but some of them were still coming.

"Go! Go!" Hershel shouted as the engine roared to life and he stepped on the gas as Artemis groaned in pain as they sped through the various small crowds of the walkers and onto the road again.

"Vixie, stay still alright? This stab wound is very large, if you move any more, it'll open the wound up even more, you hear me?" Artemis groaned louder and nodded, her face was twisted in deep pain and blood was splattered on her now paling cheeks. Her face was bruising and red from the blows she took from the random stranger.

"W-who the hell was that, and why did he attack Vixie!?" Glenn, asked as he watched Hershel press part of his ripped shirt onto her heavily bleeding wound.

"Who knows…maybe a comrade coming to look for his members?" Rick muttered, pressing the gas down more, his heart pounding as he listened to Artemis still groaning softly.

"Rick step on it…I'm on my third torn shirt here…she's loosing blood quickly…I believe that asshole severed a few veins…" Hershel warned the leader as he pressed harder.

"Agh!" Artemis moaned and panted, the pain was too much for her, she was on the verge of passing out completely.

"I'm tryin' dammit!" Rick raised his voice, frustration clearly evident.

Glenn was nervous…he patted Artemis's cheek and turned her head to him.

"Hey…hey…stay awake alright? Stay with us at least until we get back home…you can do this!" He told her softly, watching her eyes flutter open and closed. After watching he stay conscious for a bit, he began to wonder why he was doing this…it was so easy to do this to Artemis…but Maggie? She told him she loved him and…he became a total puss.

"Come on Vix…stay awake alright? It won't be long now…" Hershel told her, switching out the already blood-filled shirt for a towel Glenn handed him from the back of the truck.

"Ah…Her…shel…my…arm…" Artemis mumbled, trying to stay awake for as long as she could, she could feel the pain throughout her upper body. Her chest constricted painfully as her left shoulder began to give her migraines. She knew she was overreacting but the pain was too much to bear.

"I know Vixie, I know… try to hang in there a little longer, Rick is going as fast as this old thing can take us you hear me?"

Artemis nodded her head and whimpered, looking out at the dark sky, the trees passing just as fast as her consciousness was escaping hers.

* * *

"She did what?!" Daryl asked T-Dog, as they were packing the back of the car with their weapons and such,

"Yeah, she went along with Glenn and Rick to get Hershel back. Said she felt like she owed him that much since he saved her life." T-Dog told the redneck as he checked his pistol for ammo.

"Stupid wench…" Daryl muttered under his breath and Shane scowled.

"Hey c'mon man. She was just doing what she felt was right. Can't blame her for doing something she wants to do." T-Dog nodded in agreement with Shane.

"Yeah, I agree with that one…she's a grown woman and she can do what she wants."

"Guys…" Andrea just finished arguing with Dale once again. She rolled her eyes and was heading to the car along with the three men. Sometimes she wished Dale would just bug off and let her handle what she wants to do instead of hovering around her like he was her father.

She handed Daryl a bag and then the sound of a engine made them all look up, it was Hershel's truck and it was speeding like a racehorse to the house.

"There they are right there…"

They all quickly ran towards the house, as Rick pulled up and the doors immediately flew open.

Carl was immediately outside, racing to embrace his father. Lori was pulling into a relieving hug by Rick but he then gently pushed them away, turning around to go and help Artemis.

"How she doing?" He asked, watching as Glenn slowly pulled her out with Hershel – he was still pressing hard on her wound.

"She's barely awake…she hasn't lost that much blood as I thought, but her wound needs to quickly be cleaned and then closed."

Glenn wrapped Artemis' good arm around him as she slowly walked her towards the house. Carl saw Artemis in her condition and he was worrying now.

"Dad? W-what happened to her? Is she gonna be okay?" He pulled at Rick's shirt frantically as he watched Glenn walking her in.

"I hope so son…but right now…I don't know…"

Daryl on the other hand was right beside Glenn, taking the place of Hershel so he could set up for surgery. He pressed against her wound and brought her inside, everyone following them.

Hershel signaled them to bring Artemis into the same room that Carl was in when he was shot and had to get immediate surgery.

"Agh! Not…not so hard…" Artemis muttered, turning her head to Daryl and frowning. He smirked and laid her on the bed, Glenn backing away.

"Heh, looks like you're feeling good enough to start scolding people." Artemis rolled her eyes and then closed them, groaning when Hershel took the towel off her wound and inspected it.

"Patricia, let's go ahead and give her dose of morphine, hopefully we should have one more vile left. Vixie? Can you hear me?"

Everyone was crowded around the door, just like the first night Rick and the others brought her in. Though everyone caught the name that came out of his mouth.

"What the hell happened to you guys anyway? And why did you call her Vixie? Is that her name?" T-Dog was the first to ask, everyone looked pretty good except Artemis, she was bloodied up and her clothes were somewhat torn and tattered.

"Guys…can we not do this now? Hershel needs the space to close this wound up. I'm sure he'll explain in a second." Patricia shooed everyone out and closed the door.

Daryl looked back at the tattered girl and watched as she finally gave out. She was out on the bed as Hershel hooked her up to the IV and examined the needle he had.

"So that's what happened?" Everyone was seated in Hershel's dining room discussing what happened to the group that went out to find Hershel in the first place.

"Yeah…Vixie put up one hell of a fight and even shot down one of the guys that came into the bar where Hershel was." Glenn told them, scratching the back of his head. "The guy that was the one begging to stay with us, said that it was just a nickname that they gave her. She refused to give them her real name as well."

Andrea scowled, rolling he eyes while she brushed her hair back. "I don't think that she can be trusted…why won't she give us her name? I think she's walked around long enough being 'Miss Anonymous'."

Lori nodded in agreement with the blonde. "She's right. She hasn't participated in anything the group does and how in the hell can she go this long without tell people her name? I mean what's so important about that?"

Dale shook his head. "You're wrong…how could you say something like that when she just left to save Hershel? She protected them and killed one of her former members…come on Andrea…Lori…both of you are better than this…"

"Yeah, she left a few hours after she woke up…I think she should stick around a bit…besides. We know her name for now…why should we argue about it when it's clear that she's doing her part even when she just got here." T-Dog leaned back into his chair, folding his arms as he really liked Artemis…

"Vixie deserves to stay. There's nothing wrong with her. Besides, she saved Daryl and saved Shane when her former teammate came to rat her out. She's fine where and who she is. End of story." Rick made the final decision just as Hershel, Patricia and Maggie came in.

"How are they?" Dale asked concerned, glancing to Daryl who was standing way in the corner, listening. Hershel sighed and leaned on the wall behind him while Patricia and Maggie took a seat.

"Vixie should be alright now…just plenty of fluids and rest. But she'll be in a lot of pain when she wakes up, we used the last of the morphine. But other than that, her wound is back together and cleaned. Beth on the other hand I'm gonna have to keep a good eye on until she wakes up."

Everyone nodded, listening to the quietness.

"We're gonna have to keep a close eye out as well. Vixie noted that her previous group is looking for her. And they won't stop if anyone gets in their way…Not so much on the farm because I'm sure that everyone can spot them a mile away…but still, we must keep our guard up."

Andrea sighed rubbing her temples. "See? This is exactly why I don't trust her, she's already bringing more the the table than we can even handle. How do we know that she's not leading them to us or something?"

"Andrea, how can you say that? She KILLED two of her members already! What does that even tell you? Come now…I won't believe that she's deliberately attracting her former team to us…hell, they're trying to kill her too." Dale told her and he actually meant it. The seriousness in his eyes was pretty legit. Andrea only rolled her eyes and pushed her chair back, leaving the room.

Lori agreed with her once again. She didn't want her son hanging around a complete stranger who was bringing trouble to the group already. But she decided to keep this to herself for now and just hope that her husband was making the right choice.

"It's getting late guys…maybe we should…just go ahead and take a breather. These past few days have been stressful for all of us." Rick stood up with Lori, wanting to take at least a few hours and get some peace and quiet. After he and his wife left, everyone scattered to do their own thing. Shane on the other hand was still sitting at the table, his face resting in his palm while his elbows rested on the table. It was a stressful day and after everything he's done to keep the camp safe, he gets no damn credit for it. It was definitely pissing him off. Rick did this. Rick did that. Rick saved this person today…

He was taking all the damn credit while he stood in the shadows, being made the bad guy… Hell, he took his time to care for Lori and Carl by himself…he never even said thanks for that…

He sighed and shook his head, deciding to let it slide today since everyone was here safe…

Daryl decided to check up on Artemis, she was in pretty bad shape and even though he yelled at her, he owed her this much to sit with her as she did him when he got hurt.

He opened the door to see Carl sitting next to her petting the puppy that was sitting in his lap, panting happily as he wagged his tail and hopped out of Carl's lap and scampered over to Daryl.

"Hey there bud…whatcha doin' in here all alone? Ain't ya afraid that your folks might be looking for ya?" Daryl kicked the door shut and scooped up the puppy and tossed him gently on the bed, sitting in the chair away from the bed that Artemis was sleeping on.

"Well, I was worried about her…I thought maybe if I sit in here while she slept, she might wake up…and then I could help her…" He looked down at his boots and sighed. He then looked up at the crossbow wielding redneck and tilted his head.

"Why are you here?"

This made Daryl freeze a bit and he sighed, rubbing his temple and he set his crossbow aside and leaned more into his chair. "Just doing a favor for her when I was busted up and had to lay out for a few days." Carl nodded and stared at Artemis again.

"Hey…maybe you should go ahead and head on outta here. Go find your folks, Let them know you're alright before they send a search team looking for ya." Daryl told Carl, sitting up and watching him with a serious face. Carl nodded and took another look at Artemis. She had dark bruises over her cheek and her head was wrapped up along with her left shoulder. He shuddered and kissed the top of the puppy's forehead and waved off Daryl, opening the door and closing it softly.

Daryl slowly made his way to the chair, sitting right next to Artemis and he sighed. His mind immediately flashed back to when she paid a short and sweet visit to him when he was recovering from his injuries from looking for Sophia.

"_When is you ever gonna tell us yer damn name eh?" _

_Artemis leaned closer to him, their noses almost touching and she lightly grabbed his chin, pulling him closer so her lips were nearly brushing his ear. He felt her long and wild hair brush gently across his face as she spoke._

"_I haven't decided yet. Keep trying to impress me and I just might tell you sooner rather than later." _

Daryl blinked himself from the thought as it flustered him from her close contact. He lazily stroked the puppy that watched him attentively.

He watched her as she slept, her chest gently heaving up and down as her right out was hooked on an IV and away from her body so it wouldn't irritate her and wake her up. Her hair was more feral looking than usual as it was splayed over the pillow and part of it fell in wisps on her cheek.

He felt his arm reaching over and brushing the light wisps of hair out of her face. He tucked them behind her ear and then leaned back into his seat, wondering why in the hell he came to see her. She was a complete stranger and yet he felt obliged to come and see her…

Vixie…a complete stranger to him. It was definitely absurd to him indeed.

He sighed, rubbing his face until he heard the door gently opening. It was Dale. This time he didn't have his rifle strapped to his back like he usually did. He softly shut the door and for a few minutes the two men stared at each other until Daryl rolled his eyes and hopped out of his seat, grabbing his crossbow and he promptly left out, leaving Dale staring at the open door in awe.

* * *

The next morning, Artemis woke up and yawned, though seconds afterwards, she groaned and winced. She looked to see her right arm bandaged…she figured already that was where the IV was and she groaned louder, the pain of her left and the back of her head lancing through her body. She sat up slowly, swinging her legs across the bed, and she smiled when the puppy yawned and stretched out next to her, his little tongue flopping out of his mouth as he happily greeted her with licks.

She chuckled and lifted him slowly to kiss his head and she set him down as she began to walk, holding on to the solid objects so she wouldn't fall while she made her way to the window.

She opened up the blinds and lifted up the window, closing her eyes when a cool breeze hit her. It was cloudy outside, and still somewhat dark though she could tell the sun was trying to rise. The dark, dark blue sky and heavy clouding mesmerized her. The breeze was the only thing that set her off, she turned around to grab her puppy and she slowly climbed out of the window, heading out to the pasture with her puppy, scampering behind her happily.

Artemis looked down to see the same long and silk gown was put on her like the last time. She walked barefoot out in the tall grass and closed her eyes when the breeze pulled back her hair and kissed her warm cheeks.

She decided to work on her gymnastic skills since it's been a while – since the outbreak, when she went to the gymnast to practice her moves. Now she was on her own…without her trainer.

She glanced down and smiled lightly. The puppy was viciously ripping up a mouthful of grass and piling them in a stack as he played happily. She sighed and stared up at the sky that was getting lighter by the minute. She worked out her injured arm and stretched, exhaling slowly, trying to forget – even if it was just for a second – what her new life has come to now.

After a while of just breathing in the cool breeze that brushed her face yet again, she held up her right hand and held her breath, twisting backwards and catching herself on the hand she held firmly and flipped backwards, with enough force not to hurt her injured shoulder.

Though when she rose again she winced as the blood went back down to her body again, painfully circulating through her healing wound, she grit her teeth and slowly flipped again, making sure not to get her feet caught in the long gown. Once recovered, she worked out her tense body slowly, remembering what her mother told her about yoga and how it was a good stress reliever, especially early in the morning.

She held up her right hand again and twisted her body in a sloppy front flip, thus getting her feet caught in the gown and she fell flat on her face, adding painful force to her wound and she cried out.

"Argh! Shit!" She cursed, rolling onto her back, glaring directly at the sky. She huffed and closed her eyes and listened to her pup snarling softly. She looked to see him attacking the grass and pulling them from its roots.

Artemis was tired but she knew she couldn't even be comfortable like this for long. Her former comrades were out there and she had to hurry up and recover in order to avoid more bloodshed. But why? Out of all places the leader would target her it would be when she was around a group of random strangers. Why would he do that?

She sighed and slowly sat up, wincing as her bruised face ached and her head began throbbing in pain.

"Hey! Vixie – er…new girl! What the hell are you doing out there!" Artemis sat up quickly and then groaned when she moved her injured shoulder a little too quickly. It was Shane who was yelling at her out of the window that she left open.

She winced but only stayed where she was. "Just enjoying the nice early morning, why?" She yelled back, folding her legs and she yawned.

"Well hell! Everyone was looking for ya! Get your ass back in here!" She sighed and slowly pulled herself up, taking her time since she was starting to get dizzy.

Once she made it back inside her room, she was immediately confronted by a worried Dale.

"Hey! Are you alright? Where the hell have you been? How's your shoulder? Does it still hurt?" The old man gently grasped her shoulders and inspected her while he backed her to the bed so she could sit down. She smiled and gently shrugged his hands off her.

"Fine Dale. My shoulder just hurts a little and a slight headache. Don't have a heart attack." She yawned and watched as Daryl came inside as well, leaning on the wall and she smiled a little.

"Well if it isn't little Mr. Mercurial, came to check on me too?" Artemis teased and Daryl snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah right. Just came to see if you were brought back dead or not."

"Aw. That's not a nice thing to say to a girl who got stabbed. You should be more sympathetic to me." She feigned a pout, batting her long and thick eyelashes innocently at him.

She saw a ghost of a smirk play upon his lips but it seemed it didn't quite get there yet. Daryl rolled his eyes and left out, his smirk finally emerging.

"Alright, alright. Enough chit chat. Vixie, you need to gone 'head and eat. We're going to be busy today…last night, Carl caught a walker out in th-"

"Hey!"

Shane was cut off by Carl rushing past him, grinning widely as he pulled Artemis into a tight hug, making her groan and whimper.

"Ah! Hey, hey, hey…how're ya?" Artemis managed to get out, and Dale gently pulled the boy away from her.

"Careful son, she's still injured pretty badly." Carl gasped and stepped away a little.

"I'm sorry!" He immediately apologized and Artemis held her arms out to him, pulling him into a softer hug.

"'s alright dear. I'll be fine…you don't worry kay?" She tilted his head up and Carl grinned, nodding. Shane rolled his eyes and turned around, intercepting T-Dog. He was carrying breakfast for Artemis.

"I'm so happy! I mean…I was so worried that you weren't going to be okay! It was hard for me to sleep! Daryl stayed with you for a while…did you see him?" This made Artemis blink and pull him away from her embrace gently.

"He did? Well, er no. I did not know that. But thank you for your concern…it really makes me feel good."

Carl nodded with a wide smile, hugging her again, and was about to say something else until his mother called him and he sighed. "I guess I gotta go…see ya around…" He quickly waved her off and skipped out of the room, wearing the widest of grins on his face.

He left her, Dale and T-Dog alone in the room. She yawned and looked over at her breakfast. It was powered eggs. She frowned as her stomach churned. She hated eggs…by themselves that is. She couldn't bear to eat eggs alone. It just left a revolting taste in her mouth that left her gagging. She looked away from the plate and sighed.

"You look…pretty good…" T-Dog stated with a smirk, leaning on the wall next to him with one arm. This made Artemis laugh and lay back on her bed.

"Thanks T…I guess I don't look half bad huh?"

"Hey…less talking and more eating. You haven't even touched your breakfast…" Dale scolded Artemis and she sighed. She knew Dale was looking after her and all but he didn't have to become her father and all that.

"Yeah well…I'm not a big fan of eggs…alone that is. I have to eat something with them. It's not my place to be picky but…eggs alone I can't eat…" She told him with a frown. Dale sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Well I am sorry Vixie but it's the only thing we have right now. The fish you brought is already eaten and Daryl hasn't brought back any squirrels."

"I guess I'll have to go hunting then because eggs just won't do."

T-Dog stuck out his tongue at her. "You tryna say my eggs ain't good or something Vixie?" Artemis laughed and she shook her head.

"Of course not T. I bet you can cook your ass off…but I hate eggs. So I'm just going to suffer until we find more food."

"You can't! You're still recovering from just getting stabbed! How can you sit here and be-"

Dale was interrupted by Rick's frantic voice as he argued with Shane for the nth time. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose together.

It was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

Over the next few days, everything went fairly smooth. Everyone was getting along pretty well…besides the usually heavy disagreement with Shane. Artemis was getting to know everyone and vise versa, but it seemed that Andrea still didn't trust her very much. Though Lori and her were beginning to become friends as well, only through Carl because he liked her so much.

Artemis' puppy was getting bigger faster and faster and was already barking and running. She still didn't know what to name him though and she refused to let anyone else name him except her.

It seemed the relationship between her and Daryl though was a roller coaster. One day he'd be with the group and speak with her and the next, he's out by himself hating the world.

She only shook her head and rolled her eyes. She couldn't keep up with his emotions so she decided to leave him be for now.

Though besides that, Artemis was beginning to feel herself get more and more comfortable with the new group that took her in. It seemed they were comfortable with her as well. Her shoulder was still healing but at a more quicker rate since she was up and moving around now.

Everything went smoothly until a walker popped up one night and attacked Dale. Artemis and the others were there to save him just in time something tragic happened but it made everyone tense from then on. They began strengthening up the fences and putting secure wood on the barn.

That same night after a day's hard work, Artemis decided to take a long walk since the moon was finally out and shined brightly. She gathered her weapons and placed her machete holster around her hips. She tucked her desert eagle in her pants and tucked her buck knife safely in her boot. She was ready.

After arguing with Dale for the tenth time, she finally set off with her unnamed pup, she passed up Daryl's little camp and he stopped her as well.

"Goin' somewhere Vix?"

She turned her head a little and shrugged. "Just for a walk. It's warm out tonight and the moons out. Why not take advantage of it?"

"You shouldn't do that. Who knows what's crawling out there right now." Daryl warned her lazily, making the latter snort a laugh.

"You know Daryl. You really should try and listen to your own advice. Besides, who was the one to come and save you when you were stuck down there by that water fall?" She asked him. Her hand on her hips as he snorted and turned around to his fire, watching the little sparks and the sound of the wood and other debris crackling.

"Fine bitch. Do what you fuckin' want. But don't come runnin' to me when you get attacked by a walker."

Artemis grinned, turning back around and strolled away. "So we're back to that huh? Calling me a female dog? Ah, I see how it is Mr. Dixon." Her soft voice ringing in his ears and they perked when she called him out by his last name. He sat up and was about to ask her how she knew his last name, but she was already gone.

He huffed and pulled out his buck knife and began to pick up a stray stick and began stripping it of its bark with his knife.

That girl was…something else.

"C'mon babe. Usually you're ahead of me…" Artemis told her pup as he yipped and bounded right alongside of her. She looked around at the woods and took in a cool breath of air. The leaves above her rustled softly against each other, creating its own little music. The dead leaves under her feet crunched rhythmically and the fast semi-crunches her puppy made as he trotted happily ahead of her. She looked at the dark sky as the moon shined with all its glory at her and the stars twinkled brightly…

She was jealous at those stars…They came out most nights to show off their beautiful lights…give her something to be interested in while she fought for her life against the undead and now the living on the ground. The stars only gave her something to stare at at night…nothing else.

While she mulled over her life she jumped when the sound of something being stepped on rung through her ears. She immediately took out her D.E and looked around for her puppy, he stopped as well, and his now pointed ears were erect as he listened. Artemis continued walking but she kept her eyes and ears open, listening for anything out of order.

There was another unfamiliar crunch and she felt her heart pounding. She quickly tucked her gun into her pocket and she scooped up her puppy and like a nimble feline, she gracefully hopped on one of the smaller limbs of the tree she was standing behind and she quietly made her way to the top, climbing each branch until she was high enough to see the intruder but the intruder couldn't see her.

She held her unnamed puppy to her chest and cocked the hammer on her desert eagle. The pup squirmed under her grip but nonetheless he was quiet, but the intruder was closing in fast.

She then came up with another idea and she put away her gun and waited like a cheetah stalking its prey. She set the pup on a lower branch and surprisingly he didn't move, but once the intruder did, Artemis snarled and lunged immediately.

* * *

_**. . . To be continued!**_

_**Bahahaha! Cliffhanger! **_

_**Anyways, thanks so much for reading guys! I really love how I'm pleasing all of you! Thanks a lot!**_

_**Until next time my lovely babes!**_

◊_**Jerrie**__Higarashi__**. :D**_


	8. Chapter 8: Helpless

_**Welp everyone! I am back with next next chapter! **_

_**I apologize for the long ass wait readers!**_

_**I've been busy with school and going through some personal problems and such back at home.**_

_**But I'm back now with so much energy!**_

_**:D**_

_**Inspirational song for this chapter – Eyesore; **__**Janus**__**.**_

_**[ Rep**__resent__**. ]**_

_**#Team Daryl !**_

* * *

_**B**__adass __**W**__ith __**A H**__int __**O**__f __**Beauty.**_

_**Jэяяiэ**__Higarashi__**. © 2O13.**_

* * *

Artemis landed on top of the intruder, they both grunted as she kept hold of the stalker's neck, her arms wrapped tightly around them. The stranger rolled on his back, making her gasp. Artemis quickly regained her killer senses and growled, she folded her legs and pushed all of her power down to them and pushed off the stranger. She rolled on top of him and pressed her knee to his throat, quickly pulling out her gun from her back since it was tucked in her waistband.

Pressing the nose of the D.E to the stranger's temple, Artemis panted heavily and huffed. "Who are you, and why the f-"

Suddenly, something hard, cold and heavy went across Artemis' head and she toppled over, landing on her back. She was out cold.

"Grab her Kevin. Jace, get your sorry ass up. I told you that she'd catch on to your slow ass." A tall blonde quickly scooped up Artemis who was slowly waking up and the dark-haired man was getting up, scowling.

"Get a grip Sam. The bitch moved so fast, I barely had time to react. Let's hurry up and go before those people come looking for her." Jace dusted off his pants and rolled his eyes.

"Just a sec. Little Miss Vixen here is starting to wake up. Suppose the hit from my rifle wasn't hard enough. Ah well." Sam smirked and pulled out a little glass bottle and a syringe.

"This oughtta keep her feisty self down for a bit."

Artemis groaned when she felt her head throbbing, she then felt something…something hard underneath her. She noticed herself staring at the ground and that she was being carried. She narrowed her eyes and sunk her teeth into the strangers shoulder, earning her a loud yelp and she found herself being dropped on the ground. She quickly crawled to the tree that she used to climb and leaned against it, she reached for her gun but unfortunately one of the three men which two of them she recognized. She narrowed her eyes.

"Little Vixie…it's been a while." Sam muttered, stalking towards her with a mischievous grin that made her skin tingle uncomfortably. Kevin was close behind, watching as Artemis scrambled up and her lips curled back as she let out a snarl.

"Stay away from me…"

Sam only shrugged, getting closer and closer to her, and then he stopped. "Fine. We'll stay right here. Jace," Sam only nodded his head and in seconds, the large man was already behind Artemis, restraining her arms as she screamed and kicked violently.

"Hold her now!" Sam quickly checked the full syringe and came towards Artemis who grit her teeth and pressed both of her feet to the ground and launched them towards him.

"Whoa!" Sam felt the wind, the kick brought up, he was lucky he didn't come any closer. "Kevin!" He growled to the man standing next to him. Jace tightened his grip around Artemis' arms and she groaned in pain louder, watching his partner backhand her afterwards, bringing blood to the corner of her lip.

"Calm down bitch." Kevin ordered and stepped back, letting Sam through.

"Alright Vix. Time to slow you down a bit." The copper-haired man grinned and gripped Artemis' arm, shoving the needle into her skin, making her back arch and she cried out as Sam emptied the large dose of liquid into her system. He pulled it out and unscrewed the needle part of the syringe and tossed it behind him.

"In a few minutes, you'll be relaxed. Jace, let's go. Oh, and you won't be needing this any longer." Sam snaked his hands around her hips and unbuckled her holster and threw it off to the side.

Artemis groaned, feeling the effects of the drug began working in minutes. She was dizzy and felt lighted-headed. Her mind was foggy and she felt as if she were floating. Her muscles relaxed and she felt as if she was so, so sleepy. She moaned, her body falling limp against Jace's large body as she stopped fighting and began to stare at the ground.

Sam chuckled. "Aw, the poor little thing. Barely had time to react before the drug took over."

"The boss is gonna be happy when he sees this."

The three men chuckled as they continued their journey with Artemis back to their camp.

* * *

"Dad…have you seen…" Carl looked down, squinting his eyes as he tried to remember the pretty lady who he talks to everyday.

"Vixie? No son, I haven't. Have you checked around camp?" Rick was coming out of Hershel's house since he finally allowed them to move in with his own family after Rick saved him. It was early morning and the sun was just rising. He leaned on the porch's beam, feeling the breeze against his skin.

"I have and she's not there… I haven't even seen the puppy since yesterday either…"

Rick looked down at his son and frowned. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Go look around one more time. Okay?" Carl nodded and went down the steps, disappearing around the corner of the house. The screen door opened again revealing Dale, Andrea and T-Dog.

"Morning guys. We have a lot of work ahead of us today. We have to fortify those worn down fences out by the pasture to keep those walkers from killing Hershel's cattle." Rick already began giving out orders; T-Dog and Andrea were already down the steps to jump start their jobs but Dale was looking worriedly out at the pasture. He hadn't seen Artemis since last night. Something had to be up.

"Hey Rick…Have you seen Vixie anywhere? She left last night and she hasn't come back. . ." Dale gripped the strap of his rifle and went down the stairs to look Rick straight in the eye.

Rick's heart dropped. Vixie had to be somewhere around here. Rick shook his head and then rubbed his forehead. She couldn't have left. Otherwise she wouldn't have let Dale see her leave. He looked to T-Dog and Andrea.

"Have you two seen her?"

T-Dog sighed, his hand moving up to grasp his chin. "Nah, haven't seen her since yesterday evening." Andrea shrugged, her back turned to Rick and Dale. "Nope. Haven't seen her either. Why does it matter anyways? We don't know her very well. She probably went for a walk or something."

Dale was taken aback by Andrea's words and he frowned. "Come on Andrea. You don't mean that. Vixie is part of the group just like everyone else is. She's no different. Besides, when she left last night, she'd usually be back by now. She can't go too far without her head and shoulder hindering her as well." Andrea snorted and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Dammit." Rick sighed, letting his Leader-mode kick in. "Alright, everyone hold off everything until we find Vixie. Andrea, go gather everyone and ask if they've seen her at all. T-Dog, come with me. Dale, go and help Carl look for her." Everyone nodded and quickly went to go and do their jobs.

T-Dog followed Rick over to Daryl's campsite, said redneck was setting up his arrows for his crossbow every now and then he'd examine the ones that were dirty or broken.

"Daryl. We have a problem." Rick quickly stated. "Vixie's gone missing. Have you seen her anywhere?" Daryl stopped what he was doing and looked up. His eyes narrowed to his usual squint.

"Ain't seen her since last night. Told the stubborn bitch to stay here." He stood up, stretching out his legs and arms.

"Come with us. We have –"

"Dad! Hey Dad!" Rick was interrupted by Carl, Shane, and Dale running towards him. Carl had Artemis' pup in his arms. Dale on the other hand was looking stressed and Shane was just annoyed altogether.

"What is it?" Rick asked, glancing at the puppy who was struggling to get out of his son's arms.

"We found the puppy running from out of the woods. We think that's where Vixie might have went… and disappeared." Dale said, rubbing his beard fervently. Shane sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "Bud, why don't you go ahead and go back to your mother. We'll handle it from here."

Carl's eye twitched angrily, and he groaned. "I'm worried about her too Shane! I can't just go back and not at least TRY and help look for her!" The puppy under Carl whimpered as the he unintentionally squeezed him from his anger boiling up inside him. Shane rolled his eyes. He didn't feel like dealing with Carl's rebelliousness right now.

"Carl, put the dog down, You're hurting him. We'll call you if we need any help, but right now this is serious business and I can't risk getting you hurt." Rick told Carl seriously, his hands on his hips.

Carl frowned and carefully set the puppy down.

"Alright bud. I know you really like the girl and want to help find her, but you gotta listen to your father. We can't have you in danger as well." Shane kneeled down to Carl's level, he knew how Carl felt and would be damned if he was hurt. He cared for him like a son as well. Dale placed his hand on Carl's head.

"I'll go with you alright? Just leave it to your father and the others…now come on…" Dale turned to Rick and Daryl. His face was written with stress and was beginning to bead with sweat as he thought about Artemis more and more and what danger she could be in.

"Please find her…"

Rick nodded and watched as he and his son walked back to the farm where the others were. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. If it's not one damn thing, it's another. That's for sure. He looked to his partner with a very serious face.

"Shane, go and get T-Dog, it's going to be just us. We've got to get Vixie back quickly."

Daryl stood up, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder. "Well we better hurry up. That pup sure is getting impatient over there. He's eager to get back into those woods." The Shepard pup was trying to wriggle itself through the fence they built up but couldn't fit through. He whimpered and turned back around hopping up and down frantically and barking at the others.

Rick checked his python and it was fully loaded. Shane came back with his shotgun and T-Dog had a pistol in his hand.

"Ready whenever you are." T-Dog really liked Artemis. She was a good friend. At least he thought she was. He didn't mind going out to look for her. He checked his pistol and clicked it back. Everyone was ready.

"Alright. Let's go ahead and go. Daryl, where did you see Vixie leave at? If we can go exactly where she left at, we just might be able to follow her footsteps." Daryl nodded and pointed over to where he saw he saw the missing girl leave the farm and he began walking, being followed by the others.

He looked down closely, his eyes narrowed, searching for anything different about the dirt beneath them. Just when he blinked, a little dark blur caught his eye. It was the puppy, he was following him, his little nose at the ground and he was sniffing. His was wagging from side to side as he sniffed deeply. He stopped abruptly and blinked.

"Well would you look at that. Looks like he's learning how to be a tracker…look at em'." Daryl continued back on his tracking, looking closely at the puppy as well just in case he found anything.

"Everyone fan out. Stay close where you can see each other. Stay sharp." Rick quickly warned them, his hand gripping his python.

"Vix? You out here? Say something!" T-Dog called out, waiting patiently for a response. He got nothing. He sighed and shook his head.

"Cheh, Daryl's supposed to be a tracker and all. The damn dog is doing better than him." Shane insulted the redneck, his shotgun hanging lazily from his hand as he kept watch. Daryl narrowed his eyes and stopped, turning to glare at Shane and growled.

"What? You wanna say that to my damn face? I don't see you doing anything to find her!"

Shane growled back, stepping up to his face though was quickly pushed back by Rick. "Stop now… we don't have time for this. We left the farm to find Vixie. I don't need to be looking after you both like children…"

Daryl narrowed his eyes but curtly turned back around, ignoring them both, going back to searching the dry dirt, Sweat rolled off his forehead as the sun was coming up and the dry humidity was waning.

"Here…" Daryl kneeled and looked at the footsteps he finally came across, though there were other footsteps on top of the smaller footprint. The puppy quickly took a whiff of the intertwined prints and then quickly went on the the next set of larger footprints and in front of that were the smaller footprints again. Daryl followed the pup and nodded, just as he suspected. The dead leaves and rocks and pebbles were all scattered unusually.

"It seems Vixie was followed. When she finally caught on…the tracks end here." He pointed to the tree and turned around. "She must have climbed this tree since her prints aren't showing beyond this. But…" He kneels again as everyone gathers around the tracker. "The larger prints start here again. They lead here and then everything is scattered, as if the person fell…"

T-Dog rubbed his chin. "So that means Vix probably jumped this person…" Daryl nodded and stood up.

"She ain't left us. She was followed and most likely kidnapped. She probably hid the pup somewhere and he knew where to come back too." He kneeled and scratched Artemis' pet behind the ears. "Starting out as a good tracker already." The pup pulled itself out of Daryl's scratches and turned around and threw itself in a pile of leaves. It wriggled around for a bit and popped out of it accordingly, running to Rick with an empty syringe. Rick tilted his head and took it examining it. "Something must have happened…she must have been drugged…otherwise she would've continued to fight."

"Poor girl's tracks stop right here…" Shane examined closely as well, kicking the dirt over the tracks angrily, "She was carried apparently."

"Hey guys look…" T-Dog pulled up Artemis' holster with her machete still inside and her gun right next to it. He frowned and placed her pistol in his waistband and threw the holster to Daryl.

"We mustn't follow right now…who knows if these people have a whole army with them…we're screwed…we have to take this slowly. Hopefully Vixie will get herself out but if not…we need a strategy. Let's head back and think this through." Rick said seriously, staring down at the tracks and then looking at the syringe. He knew this would be trouble if any of them just went in like blind mice running into a mouse trap. They needed a plan.

"Well we have to hurry! Who knows what those bastards are doing to her!" T-Dog almost shouted, highly agitated that Rick was taking his time to help Vixie. He huffed and wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead, his free hand clenching his pistol.

"Calm down T. We're going to get her back. How soon, I don't know but we'll think of something quickly and find her. Now let's get back and figure out how we're going to plan all this out." Rick quickly turned around heading back to the farm. His mind was on overdrive.

T-Dog rolled his eyes, tucking his pistol into his waistband, following the former sheriff. Shane only shook his head, heading after them as Daryl was still kneeling, Artemis' things still in his hand, the puppy was still sniffing, the smell was still strong and he wanted to follow it. He examined each print marked in the dirt, his eyes narrowed to a squint. "All right runt. Let's go back. I know you're eager to find her but we can't go in without a plan. We'll come back. Come on boy…" He whistled for the eager puppy and he reluctantly pulled himself away from the smell and followed Daryl back.

* * *

Artemis groaned. She was hot. Too hot. Sweat rolled off her arms and cheeks as she panted, the heat of the Georgia sun was starting to get to her but she couldn't do anything. She was drugged and barely able to form a single coherent sentence in her head. She groaned again, her vision was blurry, her head was hazy. She yelped when a hard smack was delivered to her ass.

"Keep quiet, Vixen." The large man named Jace ordered her, smirking as he actually liked the feel of her bottom on his palm. Artemis growled weakly but other than that made no attempt to get out of his grip. Jace chuckled deeply and rubbed her ass, making her flinch slightly.

"Good little girl. Now if you keep doing as I say, you won't have to worry about a thing."

"Jace, leave her alone. We were sent to capture and bring her back. Not flirt with her and attempt to put our hands on her. Stay on task you dumb fuck." Sam, the obvious leader of the three man squad turned around and barked angrily. He ran his hand through his copper hair and trudged through the forest. He listened quietly for any signs of movement besides theirs. Any odd sounds or growling, he was alert and made sure the two men were on guard as well until they got back to their camp.

"Oh fuck off Sam. I'm just having a little fun with her. Besides, it's been a long ass time since I had some pussy. I don't think it's wrong to flirt with the little tramp since she's not even here." Jace chuckled again and his partner Kevin only rolled his eyes.

"Selfish bastard as always, you never do as you're told." Kevin glanced at his surroundings, making sure that they were going the correct way and that they didn't get lost. It appeared everything was going good so far.

"Enough. We'll get our way with her soon enough. But right now, we have to keep her weak and slow. The bitch is sneaky as hell, so both of you stay on task." Sam came across a stream of surprisingly clear and running water. He blinked and decided to stop for a drink. Even thought the blazing sun's rays were partially hidden by the high trees and their leaves, the heat was scorching. He stopped to fill up his canteen while Kevin did the same. Jace set Artemis down on the ground and quickly went to fill his own canteen up. Kevin went up to the drugged Artemis and kneeled before her.

"Here, we don't need you having heat stroke on us." He tilted the bottle and once the water touched her lips, she began drinking slowly, though before she could satisfy herself, the water was quickly taken away and her body leaned back against the tree again. The water helped her thoughts return and she was able to think a little clearer. She stared blankly at the sky above her, her lips parted and her eyes half-lidded.

_Think. Think. Think before they drug you again. escape. Must leave now. _Artemis's thoughts woke her up slowly. She weakly turned her head to the side and looked behind her. She had to leave. But how?

Kevin was already back with his group at the stream, their backs turned to her as they emptied their bladders and talked amongst themselves. Well…more like Kevin and Jace arguing and Sam was telling them to shut up.

Artemis grunted as the pain from her bandaged shoulder stung. She winced and panted lightly. She was slowly developing a plan.

She looked back at the men who still didn't pay any attention to her. She slowly pulled herself off the ground, holding steadily onto the tree. Her knees and legs turned to jelly quickly but her subconscious cheered for her to move quietly.

_Come on Missy! Let's go! We can do this! Nice and east…whoa…steady now. Easy…_

She groaned softly as her head was pounding. As if somebody was beating a rock against her temple. She slowly looked back to see if she was caught but luckily, the others paid no attention to her still. She finally mustered up the courage and her legs moved, while she still held onto the tree. Even though she could think, that didn't mean her coordination was the best. She finally made it a few feet away from the men and willed her legs to move her faster and she steadily held herself on anything that would support her.

She gritted her teeth. The pain in her shoulders and legs were beginning to become unbearable but her confident self was wide awake and in her cheer outfit, screaming for her to move and keep going. To not stop at all until she knew she was out of danger.

She moved a bit faster and looked back. No pursuit. She finally had to stop and take a rest since the powerful drug wasn't nearly washed out of her system. She slid herself down the largest tree she could go too and closed her eyes, feeling the dry and hot air scrape and nip against her cracking skin. The bark behind her back bit slightly into the skin that was exposed. She was quickly dozing, and didn't care if she was caught or not. Well at least not at the moment she didn't care.

She snored lightly as she was finally asleep, her muscles relaxing again and her mind hazing up. She was like for a few minutes until the sound of growled came to her ears and she felt…it like something…some_one_ was grabbing her. Her grey eyes fluttered open and the sight she saw made her heart jump between her teeth.

A walker was just second away from taking a chunk from her leg. Her eyes were wide and she gasped, kicking the walker away and she rolled on her belly. Her reflexes weren't that fast yet. She crawled away as quick as her legs could let her and she reached behind her back for her Desert Eagle and she remembered that those bastards tossed it aside.

The growled of the shuffling dead body was heard and was heading straight towards Artemis. Finally, she found the strength to stand. She held onto the nearest tree and let her legs pull herself away from the diseased dead body. She groaned loudly. She was in distress. She couldn't help her own self. She was helpless. She knew she was going to die.

_Stop! Stop it dammit! You keep going Artemis! Keep going! You hear me? DO NOT GIVE UP!_

Her subconscious screamed loudly at her and she huffed, her eyebrows knitting into a line and she pulled herself away, not giving up but unfortunately, the Walker was faster and it grabbed her arm, making her spin around in horror. She yelped and attempted to jerk her arm away but it was useless, she used up most of her strength and it was just too much to move anymore. The walker tackled her as she fought back and yelped again.

"_No!_" She hollered out and within a second a shot was heard and the walker fell off her. She panted and laid back again, her vision blurred heavily.

Finally. She was being saved. She always knew that Rick and the others would come back for her.

"See! I told you this bitch would run if you left her alone for too goddamn long!"

"Get your ass up tramp!"

Artemis was pulled up and before she knew it, a hard blow was delivered to her cheek and head. She fell back and her last thought and vision popped in her head.

_Daryl…_

* * *

_**Aw! **_

_**Artemis thought about Daryl before she passed out! How cute!**_

_**Let's see where those assholes are taking poor Artemis. And see if Rick and the others come up with a plan quickly!**_

_**Thanks so much for reading guys :) I appreciate it so much! **_

_**I love you all darlings!**_

◊_**Jerrie**__Higarashi__**. :D**_


	9. Chapter 9: Search and Rescue - O1

_**Im so sorry for the long wait! I've been very busy at the moment and I finally had some time to sit down and plan out what I wanted to write for this chapter!**_

_**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! You guys make me happy! Also for the Faves and Follows! I love you guys as well!**_

_**Make this girl happy and REVIEW! ;D**_

_**Inspirational song for this chapter – Have you got it in you? ; Imogen Heap.**_

_**[Rep**resent]_

* * *

_**B**__adass __**W**__ith __**A H**__int __**O**__f __**Beauty.**_

_**Jэяяiэ**__Higarashi__**. © 2O13.**_

* * *

Rick had his map set out on one of the cars, already looking up which ways to go through the woods without getting caught or his comrades in trouble as well. He made sure to sure out each road way just in case something happened and they had to escape quickly. He gathered up Shane, Daryl, T-Dog, and Glenn to help him on the search and rescue mission. They were all gathered around with their weapons near them, ready for the orders to go out.

"All right guys. This is very crucial and dangerous for all of us," Rick began, he just finished explaining what each of the members' roles were and how they were going to play them out. He didn't need any of them to screw up. "We are all entering unknown territory. This could get some of us – or all of us killed. I need each and every one of you to stay alert and keep your guard up while we look for Vixie."

"How in the hell are we going to know where to start? You heard what Daryl said. The track went cold after you stopped us from going any further." Shane was a bit skeptical about going without any sense of direction but Rick had it covered, and so did Daryl. Both men had a plan set out.

"Stop your worryin'. I got an idea." Daryl rolled his eyes as he told off Rick's partner in irritation, Shane was getting ready to get riled up but Rick stopped it just in time.

"This pup here has learned the scent of Vixie, I saw that he'd do anything to get near that scent again. We'll use him to pick up the scent trail and hopefully the tracks will reappear and we can pick up where we left off at." Daryl chest his crossbow, making sure an arrow was ready to be needed so he wouldn't have to worry about it when he left.

Shane pondered over Daryl's idea, his hand on his shotgun. The redneck had a point and it was a pretty damn good one. But he'd never let him know that. He only rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Whatever."

"Good thinking. Now does everyone remember their rolls and positions?" Rick asked to make sure so he wouldn't have to repeat orders or correct his men on anything they'd falter on. Everybody shook their heads, eager to move out to get the show on the road.

"Dad!" Carl came running out of the house, his father hat on his head bouncing as he sprinted. He barely skidded to a stop in front of everyone, determination and desperation was written all over his face. "Dad, please let me help and find Vix. I really want to help!" He tugged on his fathers pants and the former sighed, wiping his hands over his face to rid his skin of the sweat that was building due to the heat despite him being protected by the tree he and the others were using for shade.

"I'm sorry Carl but no. This is too risky and dangerous for me let alone the others put you through. I need you to stay here and protect your mother. Protect the farm." Rick went down on one of his knees to his son's level. He gently gripped him by the shoulders to show that he was serious. "Maybe next time. But for now, I need you to stay_ here_ and protect everything and everyone." Carl jerked himself out of his fathers grip and rolled his eyes. He knew that he was going to give him the same old stupid answer. He never let him do anything and his mother always preached to him about learning to grow up. Well... this was his way of doing just that.

Shane saw the disappointment in the boy's eyes. He sighed and set down his shotgun and knelt down when Rick moved away. He placed his hand on his head and gently ruffled Carl's hair. "Come on, bud. I know how much you like Vixie, but we have to do this alone. We've discussed this before. Every single one of us knows your potential out there but we can't risk it. Your father is definitely right on this one. We need you hear to protect Lori and everyone else on this farm. We know that you're up for the job, so don't be up upset alright?"

Carl narrowed his eyes in anger but then he eventually gave up and sighed, bowing his head and nodding. "Alright, I understand. I'll stay here but when you get back, you better have her with you safe. If not, I'm going to be really mad." The boy warned and turned away, walking back inside the large house were his mother intercepted him. She sighed, brushing her unruly hair out of her face.

"I want you all to come back safely, understand?" She quickly kissed Rick and gave everyone a stern look. Rick licked his bottom lip as he watched his wife turn back into the house. It's been quite some time now since he found out that she was pregnant. He couldn't bare to lose her and his unborn child now. He had to hurry back home so he could see to her and his two kids safety. Though what kept eating at him was the possibility of his child being actually Shane's. It angered him that his own best friend would stoop so low into going that far by sleeping with his wife. It was a heartbreaking thing but ever since this world went to hell and never came back, everything was a very complicated heartbreak.

"Is everyone ready?"

Out came the pup that Daryl so often praised and sat next to said man's leg, eagerly waiting for instructions. T-Dog handed the crossbow wielder Vixie's pistols and her machete and belt. Daryl quickly wrapped the belt around his hips and stuck the machete in it's sheath and placed her pistols on the side of the belt. Rick smirked and checked his signature pistol.

"Heh, let's move out."

* * *

"Ugh..." Artemis groaned. Her whole body was in pain. Her head felt clouded. As if she were floating. _Where am I?_ She thought to herself and groaned yet again. Her arms twisted themselves as well as her legs and feet but it was no use. She was obviously tied to a chair. The skin on her arms and ankles were badly bruised up due to the tight rope digging deep in her skin. Each time she made a move the thick rope would bite harshly and immobilize her once again. She opened her eyes and squinted when bright, white light took her by surprise. Her vision was blurry.

A door opened up slowly, making Artemis squint her eyes a little more to get a clearer view of the person in front of her.

"That shit must be pretty powerful Sam. She's still not in her right mind." A familiar voice rung in her ears and she snapped her gray eyes open even though she still could barely see. "Yes sir. She really is a feisty one. We've had a hard time getting her back to the base without causing a ruckus for the others to hear."

A chuckle was heard. "I believe you Sam. I had a hard time trying to tame her as well. She's quite a handful, but I knew you would get the job done."

"Yes sir, thank you. Failing you was not an option of mine."

Footsteps echoed in the empty room. "It's been a while, Vixen..." The deep voice got louder and closer, making Artemis feel on edge. She shook her head and tried to sit up straight, knowing full well who she was dealing with. Rough fingers grabbed her chin and she grunted.

"How beautiful you are after all of these months." The voice purred in her ear and she growled, jerking her head away but the hand never let go of her chin.

"Ah, ah, ah, Vixen," The deep voice chuckled. "Now's not the time to get feisty with me. I've been looking for you for quite some time now. You really are a master when it comes to disappearing." Something wet ran across Artemis' cheek and she jerked her head out of the man's grip again, scowling weakly and growling louder.

"J-Jacob...You...bastard." She managed to get out, even while drugged up heavily. She bared her teeth as her vision cleared up a little more and she saw a tall man with light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was quite bulky with a large scar running across his face. She remembered that scar. It brought back the memories of this same...disgusting man trying to throw himself on her. She only protected herself.

Jacob only made himself comfortable on the table, watching as the girl drooped in and out of consciousness. She was fighting so hard but the drug was overpowering her sense of reason. He smirked at the girl. "One of my most loyal men...Taylor. You killed him about a week ago, didn't you?" Jacob asked Artemis as her head dropped again along with her eyes, but they snapped open yet again. He kept going even though he received no answer from her. "I mean... I figured as much when he didn't come back that same day. He was one of my best trackers we had. He had quite the crush on you. Such a shame you killed him. Oh well, I suppose. It was to be expected coming from a cunning and lethal lady." Jacob pondered over his subordinates death for a little while longer.

Artemis blinked her eyes open and she frowned, glaring at the man across from her. "Why...did you come to take me back?" She growled at him, her thick, wild black hair falling in her face when her head dropped forward again.

"Simple my dear. You were one of my best fighters against those dead bastards out there. You kept my camp safe along with the people in it. That was something I couldn't let go so easily. But I knew that after this permanent mark you gave me, you had to be kept on a tight leash if I was ever going to get you back once you left." Jacob pulled out a knife from his pocket and inspected it happily, the tip glinting in the light above them both.

"You know Vixen. I was quite angry when you gave me this scar." He smirked and gave out a light chuckle, shaking his head. "Oh I was so angry at you." "Thoughts of killing you nice and slow crossed my mind so many times." This actually caught Artemis' attention. She raised her head and glared hell at her enemy, Sam watching with a curious expression on his countenance, his arms crossed over his broad chest. Jacob got up and stood in front of Artemis. He bent over and placed the tip of the knife over her chest and pressed it deep enough to draw blood.

"Agh!" Artemis growled, her body automatically trying to move away from the pain.

Jacob chuckled. "That's right my dear, this is part of your payback for this scar and for everything you put me through." He pressed the keen and sharp tip deeper, running it across her chest slowly so she could feel the pain he felt back when she placed that scar on his face. He watched her face scrunch itself up in pain and her breath getting heavier. Her low groans turned to growls then to high yelps. She pulled on her restraints and howled in pain even more.

"How does that feel huh? Does that feel good to you at all? Can you feel the fucking pain I endured when you gave me this disgusting mark!?" Jacob spat angrily and stopped at the end of her chest and took a deep breath then smirked, removing his knife away from her skin. He watched as the blood trickled down her cleavage then into her bra and shirt. He licked his lips.

"Sam, come here."

"Sir."

The copper haired man was right next to Jacob, watching as Artemis' chest heaved up and down. He didn't feel sorry for her at all. This is what she deserved for abandoning the group when she wasn't allowed to.

"Take off her shirt." Jacob ordered, standing by. Sam smirked and grabbed a hold of her collar.

"With pleasure sir."

Artemis' gray eyes narrowed to slits and she bared her teeth, letting out a fearsome snarl.

* * *

Daryl was in front of the group since he was the best tracker, following the runt – the German Shepard pup. His head was down to the ground, sniffing each and every object he could fit his head into, touch or see. Daryl watched the pup intently – his thoughts flashing back to the girl he barely associated with.

He remembered all the time watching Artemis along with T-Dog and Glenn building up the fence, how happy she looked. Even when working under the hot Georgia sun. He remembered watching her run across the pastures with the unnamed puppy – Carl right by her side. The crazy attitudes she caught when Rick gave her an order and she didn't like it. The way her magnificent gray eyes glittered mischievously at him when she was invading his private space and he yelled at her to leave.

He found himself noticing all of these things about the girl and he barely spoke with her. The way she smiled when she caught Daryl looking and her. It was like she _wanted_ him to look at her so she could tease him endlessly.

He growled at himself. He just noticed everything at the wrong time.

He fell for it. He fell for it and he never knew. He played right into her hand as if they were playing cards.

"STOP!" Rick's voice brought Daryl back into the present when the puppy stopped and dug his little nose in a pile of messy soil. The redneck first checked the area for any enemies and then scurried to the pup, kneeling afterward. He found more footprints – larger ones then smaller ones, but none seemed to match the prints for the tiny feet of Vixie.

"They must be carryin' 'er." Daryl muttered out to the others, examining everything else before moving on when the pup did, watching his now bushy brown tail swishing back and forth while he sniffed. The puppy then stopped at a stream with fresh water and sniffing heavily. His ears then dropped along with his head, he whined and looked up to Daryl then tried to sniff again.

"Huh, seems like he lost the trail when he got to the water." Shane moved by the water, wondering what to do next.

"Then maybe they must he trudged across the water...their refuge must be across this stream don'cha think?" Glenn suggested.

Rick was about to give the order to proceed across the small body of water until he noticed the pup's alerted stance. He was standing as tall as he could, his cropped ears erect, and his tail standing straight. He was looked to the left intently, making the others look that way as well, and that's when Rick knew that there was someone coming. He pulled out his python and ordered everyone to go back to the trees and stay hidden. Daryl cursed under his breath and scooped up the puppy, following his group members.

"What do we do now?!" Shane demanded as he was next to his partner, peeping around the corner to see men armed with guns – automatics at that, apparently patrolling the area.

"They must be part of the camp those assholes took Vixie too, if we can get at least one of these guys alive and make him tell us where their place his, we might have a chance." Rick quickly began mapping out the possible plans he would rehearse to the others.

"They have automatic guns Rick! We can compete that type of fire power!" Shane whispered angrily to the ex-sheriff and the latter sighed.

"I am aware of that, but right now, we don't have the time to sit here and argue."

"I'm down with whatever he says, we just need to hurry up and do it though, some of the men are coming this way!" T-Dog whispered, getting his weapon ready along with the Asian, he was very weary about this but he kept placing Vixie first. He actually liked her and wanted to save her...he had to at least try.

Everyone got into position and was quiet, they decided to strike first, then ask questions later.

"Hey, I'm gonna check over here – AHH!"One of the men was attacked by a walker and was taken down, frightening the others.

"What the? Where in the hell did these asshole's come from? Jimmy! I thought you said this area was clear!" The second person on guard quickly spun around to see three walkers snarling, black blood spilling from their rotten jaws, their deteriorated legs dragging them faster to their living prey. "Son of a bitch!" The guard quickly opened fire, his M-16 taking out two of the walkers that were heading for him but he was too slow for the third one. He screaming helpless as he tried to free himself.

"Holy shit! I gotta call for back – AGHHH!" The third guard whom the second was talking to was also taken by surprise when a walker tore off flesh from his shoulder.

Rick and the others watched closely but then a handful of walkers were heading their way as well. They knew how to handle such things and gunfire was not one of the options. Yes, they were smarter than that. They took these bastards out with their quiet weapons. Daryl growled, this was taking up way too much time than they could spare. They had to hurry up and get them out of the way and leave.

"Let's hurry up and clear this up! We have to leave! We're losing time! Watch that puppy!" Rick sliced a head off one of the walkers and went to impale another straight in the head. Another handful appeared through the woods, making themselves known by their fearsome growling and snarling.

"Dammit! Let's go!" Glenn quickly called out, killing one of the guards who was about to come at him.

"Come on!" Daryl was already ahead of them, the puppy under his arm as he used his knife to stab his already dead victims, his feet were already in the water, impatiently waiting for his comrades.

Shane helped Rick with two walkers and pulled him out of the line of another one getting ready to attack. "They just won't stop coming!" Shane growled angrily, signaling for Glenn to follow.

T-Dog was holding his own while taking on one of the last two walkers but unfortunately lost his grip when he tripped over a rather large rock. He fell back and hit his head, grunting as he did so but he refused to be killed like this...he refused. He quickly pulled himself back together but one of the walkers were already on its knees, crawling for him while the others followed hungrily after it, their filmy yellow eyes boring into T's brown ones.

"Shit! Hey! I need help!" He finally called out, not wanting to use his gun to attract more. Rick was about to fire one of his rounds – risking everything in order to save his comrades life until something unexpected happened.

The growling walkers were stopped in their tracks, pausing for something... that is until their heads sliced off and their dark, putrid blood began spilling out and their bodies fell back, but that never stopped the last one crawling on the ground from trying to attack T-Dog.

Suddenly a black blur crossed his vision of in a matter of seconds, a long machete was impaled at the top of the head of the walker then a swift head smash, guts flying everywhere. A young girl stood with her back to T-Dog. She had straight jet black hair falling to the top of her back. She flung her knife out to her right, the gut and gore falling off her blade. She then tucked it back into its holster which was wrapped around her hips – just like Vixie. T-Dog's eyes widened.

"Don't you know anything?!" She started, her heard turned just a little bit so T-Dog could see the side of her face. "You're not supposed to be shooting out in the woods like this! It attracts those...those things!" She huffed and turned around fully, glaring at the mess that everyone made.

Daryl rolled his eyes and snorted. "Get your panties outta your ass, princess. We ain't-" He stopped himself right in the middle of his sentence and blinked. He was looking at...at...

"Vixie? Is that you?" Glenn said, stepping over one of the dead bodies, that he took out. He was looking right at Vixie... she was wearing different clothes though...and her hair was a bit shorter and straighter than her usual wild , feral , untamed hairdo.

"Who?" The spitting image of Vixie said, her face twisting into a scowl. She stepped over T-Dog who got up afterwards, staring at the girl. "Look I have no idea who you're blabbing about, but I gotta go," She said, walking off, slinging one of the automatic weapons across her shoulder.

"Wait!" Rick quickly sped up to her, wanting to know who she was. "Who are you?" The girl stopped and turned around just a little.

"Why does that matter? Who are you?" She countered back, her face still in a scowl. Rick tilted his head. He decided to answer her question.

"My name is Rick. Rick Grimes and this is my group. A friend of ours was kidnapped and we are actually on our way to find her and save her...you actually look just like her..." He finally added, his eyes never leaving hers. The girl's dull gray eyes lit up when he mentioned that person they were looking for looked like her.

"We don't know her real name but we call her Vixie...short for Vixen I suppose." Rick finished, his group huddling around Vixie's identical.

The girl blinked. This could be her chance to find her sister that she's been separated from for a whole two months. She had to cooperate, it was no coincidence that they were both heading in the same direction. "Isis. Isis Barnes is my name... If what I'm hearing is correct then you're talking about my sister. Let's hurry up and go and I'll explain on the way. I have an idea where you guys are headed because I just finished escaping from there"

The girl quickly took off down the stream, leaving the others behind.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Once again I apologize for the long wait. Please forgive me. It might take me longer again to update since final exam testing for my school is this week. My Apologies in advance!**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

◊_**Jerrie**__Higarashi__**. :D**_


	10. Chapter 10: Search and Rescue - O2

_**Holy hell, My apologies for taking two fucking months to update this shit! I have a list of excuses but I know you guys don't feel like hearing it. So yeah... **_

_**Thanks so much for those awesome reviews! I'm glad everyone likes Artemis' sister so far! I love her myself.**_

_****__**[Rep**____resent]_

* * *

_****__**B**____adass __****__**W**____ith __****__**A H**____int __****__**O**____f __****__**Beauty.**_

_****__**Jэяяiэ**____Higarashi__****__**. © 2O13**_

* * *

Isis was sitting on top of a tree branch, looking into her binoculars. Three hours have passed since she ran into the group full of men. Her hair swayed back and forth in the warm, dry wind, she was trying to figure out the best way to enter into the base without causing much of a distraction to herself... she could care less about the others.

She stroked her hair and chewed lightly on her bottom lip, her mind functioning quickly as she tried to come up with multiple plans. Her slender fingers fumbled with her small binoculars until she finally came up with a plan that would probably work out for the best. A smirked played on her lips.

She stuffed her binoculars into her bag and hopped down gently from the tree. She grabbed her lucky hair tie from her wrist that was teal colored. Quickly she wrapped her hair in a bun, a few black strands framing her face.

"Alright, woman... aren't you gonna tell us what the hell you saw up there or not?" Daryl growled angrily at Artemis' identical twin sister. She only rolled her eyes and pulled out her nine millimeter and checked for ammunition, not fazed by his temper at all. Equally gray eyes met his fierce blue ones and she tilted her head.

"Calm down will you? We can't move in just yet." Isis nonchalantly stated, sitting herself down on a random tree stump and crossing her legs.

"Well why in the hell not? We've been moving around this stupid forest for hours and all you can come up with is this?!" Daryl paced back and forth, quite irritated that some women just happened to lead them to fucking nothing. Daryl Dixon had no patience whatsoever to be wasting time.

"Well if you'd let me finish-"

"This is bullshit Rick! I knew we should have went our own way!" Rick raised his hands up, he had a feeling in his gut that this girl wouldn't steer them wrong...he just had to trust her and pay close attention to what she was doing. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Daryl please, only she knows exactly where Vixie is located. We don't. The only thing we can do is follow her lead. Until I feel her judgment is taking us the wrong way, we will continue to follow her." Rick told the redneck firmly, watching him roll his eyes and shake his head. He knew he wanted to say something smart but Daryl just held it in, only replying with a highly annoyed grunt.

"Well instead of you filing your nails, don't you think you should be telling us what to do and your plan?" Shane was crouching, his right arm resting on his knee as he checked his shotgun, but simultaneously stopped to pay attention to Isis. Glenn was in the background, sitting down with T-Dog, tending to the latter's flesh wound, only listening to what was being said. Isis put away her pistol and sighed, scratching her head.

"We can do anything right now and trust me, I'd like to go and get my big sister as much as any of you. Where she is trapped at is a camp that the leader built up." A strong gust of dry, hot wind rustled her hair and she quickly fixed it back. "The camp not only holds the leaders' men, but they house families there, so we can't just go in and shoot up the place. I'm not sure what to do about the families but I don't want to think about that now. All I care about is Missy. . ." Isis sighed and looked in the direction where her sister might be. The pup sniffed around, his tail wagging back and forth as he trotted over to Isis, checking her out.

Daryl looked into the eyes of Isis. . . he saw determination in her blazing gray eyes and he sighed. If what she was saying was correct then he had to wait . . . all of them had to.

However, that didn't mean he had to like it.

* * *

Darkness. . .darkness engulfed Vixie as she was still tied tightly to the chair. She groaned, feeling a metallic taste in her mouth as she was pulled back into the waking world. Dull gray eyes fluttered open as she scowled when the lights were all out. She was in complete darkness, the only thing that was lit very slightly was the man-made door of metal. A little ray of sunlight glittered in the crack of the door, illuminating only the right of her and the corner behind her.

"Agh! Fuck..." She mumbled to herself, remembering bits and pieces of what happened to her. Her shirt was ripped from her, only her black bra was covering her as her tanned skin was marred, blood crusting slowly over her various deep cuts on her chest and belly, making it difficult for her to breath and move around. Slashes along her arms and cheek were present additionally. Dark pupils were dilated as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She wriggled around her hands, her face pinching up when pain lanced through her. The thick, rough rope digging into her delicate skin the more she squirmed.

Lifting her head and testing out her feet, she rolled her eyes and huffed. She forgot her legs were tied as well. They were both spread apart, tied to the leg of the chair.

"Oh God...what do I do now?" She murmured, staring at the slowly dying sunlight that was fading from the room. She shook her hair from her face, and tested out her feet. They were pretty numb but maybe. . . just _maybe_ she could try and stand on them to move around a bit.

"Okay...Okay... easy now...easy...does it..." She murmured to herself, her hands twisting slightly to grip the arms on the chair, leaning forward to the wooden table. Oh fuck, how her feet were aching and hurting even though they were numb as hell, but she continued to push herself forward until she was almost in a ninety degree angle.

She was finally on her feet.

Though not for long. She heard footsteps and the same voices from before when she was captured. A pang of fear grappled her heart as it thrummed rapidly in her aching bosom. The chains on the door rattled, signaling her that the men were coming back in – most likely to check on her.

She slowed down her quick breaths, leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, hunching over as if she were still passed out. The doors creaked and groaned as they opened the door, the sunlight dying off as dull streetlights were clicking on one by one.

"Looks like she's still out... wonder what the boss is gonna do with her. You know?"

"Oh trust me, he has plans for her, but right now, he has a hunch..."

Heavy footsteps reverberated off the concrete walls, getting closer to Vixie as she feigned to be passed out. Gloved hands reached out and aimed for her wild, feral looking hair, yanking it back with full force. This sudden movement threw Artemis off guard, but she bit her tongue, keeping her eyes closed and kept her breaths down to a minimum. She had to get through this.

"Huh, the boss did a number on her pretty face. It's unfortunate that she decided to leave and then attack us again..." A sigh filtered through the quiet room as the man inspected Vixie's face. Finally he let her go, turning his back to her, his automatic assault rifle in his hands. Vixie very slowly opened her left eye, peeking At the too men who were chatting. Her lips curled into a quiet snarl as she watched them leave, talking about sedating her again. Once the the door creaked as it was being slid open, Vixie saw the faint lighting outside which was probably streetlights . Something caught Vixie's eye. It glinted in the light from the outside before the others left. She narrowed her eyes to get a better look at the object but she couldn't tell as it was too dark. But she knew the exact place on the table where it lie. The doors closed once again, leaving her in complete darkness. She cursed under her breath as she waited for a while to get used to the darkness again.

"_Okay Missy. . . Let's try again. Keep it steady._" Her sub-conscience cheered her on slowly. Vixie took a deep breath once her vision was back and she listened intently for any strange sound that might put her in danger. She slowly wriggled her numb feet and leaned forward as best as she could. Painful and groggy grunts escaped her throat as she was finally up. All of the weight however on her back and arms made her dizzy as she still was recovering from the sedative that was injected into her. She breathed in deeply, gray eyes narrowed as her hair swept in front of her face. One small step at a time she shuffled herself to the now invisible object. As she got closer and closer she took a seat to keep from collapsing the wrong way and to catch her breath. The pressure on her chest and torso was excruciating as she opened up the wounds again.

"Almost there..." She breathed to herself, gripping the arms of the chair, she leaned forward quickly and put as much force on her arms as she could to reach out to the object. It was cool and thin. She fell back into her chair, panting as her chest and torso couldn't take much more. But she had to hurry up and get back to her spot before she got caught. She rested for an instant but not for too long since she had to hurry up.

"Up we go. . . Come on girl... I can do this..." She whispered to herself, her hand holding onto the object in her hand as she leaned forward and shuffled each painful step back to her spot where she thought she might have been without making a single stop to recover.

"Fucking hell!" She whispered rather loudly once she finally made her last stop and finally collapsed in her seat. She was panting, leaning back into the seat to catch her breath, her dark surroundings spinning slowly. Her hands felt around the object.

A smile cracked across her lips. The object had a sharp end that accidentally sliced her index finger.

Perfect.

She sucked in her breath and leaned down as far as she could, positioning the handle part of the blade to her teeth. She grunted loudly but finally caught it in her teeth. She quickly leaned back up to released the painful pressure on her wounds, but just as quickly, she leaned down and went to work on getting those ropes cut.

* * *

Isis was sitting in the tree once again, her binoculars in her hand, legs swinging back and forth. She smirked and lowered it, hopping down from the branch.

"How much longer?" Daryl growled. He was getting impatient as well as the others, they were all standing up, weapons firmly in hand, waiting on Isis' signal. The moon was high in the sky for it's last night tonight, illuminating most of the open parts of the forest. The pup was right at Daryl's side, panting quietly as it awaited orders.

"It's time." Was all she muttered. She pulled out her pistol and checked it one last time. She even checked her newest weapon – her assault rifle. Once she was finished, she put them away, taking out a switchblade and buckling her machete holster to her hips.

"Hey. . . why'd you put your guns away?" Shane asked, tilting his head, catching the attention of the others furthermore. They stopped too.

Isis used her teal hair tie to put her hair midnight hair in a high ponytail on top of her head. Daryl's eyes narrowed, noticing this immediately, a trait she shared with Vixie. When the latter was busy with work or something that involved with heavy moving or when she was thinking, she always put her hair up. "We won't need them. Since the place has less guards by this time of night, we'll have to go into stealth mode. No guns. Just knives or whatever else that is quiet." She turned around, looking up at the moon, strapping her backpack to her back. "Can't risk alarming the others that's guarding around elsewhere. I assume you guys have quiet weapons of your own, yes?" Everyone quickly replaced their weapons with their own knives.

They were ready at last.

She took a deep breath and pushed forward, motioning for the others to follow her. Daryl was in front with Rick behind, T-Dog was right after him with Glenn. Shane was the last person keeping an eye on the back for everyone.

::...::

::...::

::..::

::

"Stop!" Isis whispered, her boots carefully pushing her forward as a few walkers were heading their way and it wasn't looking like they were going to change course at anytime. She turned around and pointed out to Daryl and Rick to back her up but warned them to not take the same route as her. They were planning on ambushing the son of a bitches.

T-Dog and the others stayed behind to keep watch for anything unusual, but at the same time, kept an eye on the girl who was leading them. Isis quickly went to the left while Rick and Daryl look the left. She gripped her blade in her hand, whirling around the tree, barely getting caught by the dead corpse shuffling along. She narrowed her eyes, gray eyes appearing silver-like in the moonlight. The corpse was a male, its torn clothes hanging off it's rotten body, his shoes deteriorating as the soles weren't present as well. He growled, dead eyes searching around for something to sink it's worn away teeth into.

"That's right. . . keep walking darlin'" Isis whispered, following the walker as he trudged on, not noticing her one bit. She rushed towards him and gripped his hair, yanking his head back, earning a snarl from it. She growled back and sank her blade into its head, dropping him forward, delivering the finishing blow, it's blood coating her hand and part of her shirt.

She and the others quickly went back into formation, pushing forward, making sure to check their surroundings and to stop every now and then to check for any guards since the settlement was just up ahead. She stopped when they were just across from the large wall. Standing on top of that wall were three guards and a large spot light sweeping side to side waiting to catch an intruder.

Isis' lips were pressed into a thin line, her new plan forming into her head as she watched that large light, making sure to stay out of its line of vision. She and the others took refuge behind a large tree, the six of them huddled around each other to hear the plan.

"First thing, stay out of the light. Once that light hits you, the guards will immediately spot you." Isis warned, making Shane roll his eyes and snort.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock," Isis ignored him and went on. "I'm not fond of splitting up so I suggest you all stay behind me, keep you eyes peeled open. I'm not sure if there are guards on the other side but I have a plan. You," Isis pointed out to Daryl. "Since your weapon can go the farthest, I can use you for this first task." Daryl narrowed his eyes but nodded. "Once we get inside, _stay together_. Don't need each other runnin' off in different directions getting killed." Isis quickly went over each plan she had until finally they were all set up and in their rightful places.

Daryl was close behind Isis as she grabbed a good sized rock, throwing it pretty far on the opposite side, catching the attention of the guards. Once the three of them scuttled to the direction of the sound the thrown rock made, Daryl and Isis were already in position to take them out.

"Hey, I don't see-" The first guard was quickly snatched up by Isis, his rifle kicked out of his hand and her hand over his mouth as she stabbed him multiple times in the chest and throat, more warm blood coating her hand and shirt. She softly laid his lifeless body down and gave him a quick search, taking his weapons and ammo that was stuffed into his pockets. She heard the gurgled cries of the other two guards that Daryl skillfully took out with his crossbow, he met back up with her. His hands and clothing squeaky clean. He eyed up Isis as she loaded the pistol she took from guard number one. Fresh blood coated her from the shirt up and she wasn't even fazed by it.

"Okay, go and get the others, I have to see if there are anymore behind these gates." She softly ordered Daryl, placing the handgun in her bag. The former nodded, heading off to get his comrades while Isis soundlessly climb on top of a car parked in front of the gate and jumped onto the ledge of the tall wall. Grunts and groans escaped her mouth as she pulled herself up. She lifted herself up slowly, not wanting to get caught. Her eyes scanned the miniature city behind the wall of protection and it was pretty empty except for two guards at the end, standing guard there. She pulled herself together and lowered her body down the wall again, her feet setting her down on the car.

"We're all clear in the front. There are a few guards in the back but I don't think they will be any trouble at all. But still, don't lower your guards down yet, they have men on patrol as well, I just wasn't lucky enough to see them." She rounded the great gate and used her flashlight to find the opening she used to get out the last time.

"Fuck where is it?" She muttered to herself, eyes narrowed as she searched carefully. T-Dog quirked an eyebrow at her. "What? What are you doing now?"

Isis grinned once she finally found it, kneeling down to set down all of her gear. It was a large open piece of metal that let to the inside, it looked as if the bolts and locks were cut off it. She slowly pulled it back, making sure not to make much noise to attract anything to them. "This was the entrance I used to escape this shithole. It was nothing but rusted chains and bolts so I easily cut em'. Surprised the sum' bitches didn't find this yet." Isis looked back at them before they all went inside.

"This is the back of the whole town. Let me go in first and take out the guards and I'll come back for you, got it?" Isis strapped her bag to her back and flicked her switchblade open, crawling inside.

"_Here I come big sis... You don't you worry..."_

* * *

_**Fuck... It's 3:oo a.m here... I need sleep so badly.**_

_**My apologies once again for spelling/grammar errors. I just really wanted to get this one out for now. I promise the next update will be much, much faster. Please don't forget to drop me a review,**_

_**And I'll see ya next time! **_

◊_****__**Jerrie**__Higarashi_**__****. :D**


End file.
